The Amulet of Phasma Mortuus
by Musica Diabolos
Summary: Set before Ptolemy's Gate: Nathaniel, Bartimaeus, and Kitty end up together in a search for a mysterious and powerful artefact: The Amulet of Phasma Mortuus. NatKitty and an adventure in the land of dead spirits…COMPLETE MARCH 10!
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic. I'm a huge Bartimaeus fan! The third book hasn't come out in Canada yet, so sorry if anything in this story conflicts with anything in _Ptolemy's Gate_. Hope you like it!

Short Summary: (Pre-Ptolemy's Gate) Nathaniel, Bartimaeus, and Kitty end up together in a search for a mysterious and powerful artefact: The Amulet of Phasma Mortuus. NatKitty (yay!) and an adventure in the land of dead spirits…

Disclaimer: I, like many others, wish I owned the Bartimaeus trilogy. However, I do not. Jonathan Stroud does, and he is unarguably a genius.

**

* * *

Prologue**

The magician known to most as John Mandrake relaxed on the suede couch in the living room of his townhouse, his face troubled. Sighing, he pulled a stack of papers toward him and began to work.

It would have been amazing to any onlooker that today was his sixteenth birthday. Then again, most sixteen-year-olds weren't part of the government, or had been since the age of fourteen. Most sixteen-year-olds had parties with lots of friends on their birthdays, ending up with most of the household probably drunk.

Not so for the Head of Internal Affairs, soon to be member of the Prime Minister's Home Office.

The boy whose real name was Nathaniel snapped his fingers. A foliot appeared at his side instantaneously. Nathaniel muttered something to it, and the small demon set off to work.

He was enjoying a cupcake in the kitchen ten minutes later…well, not really _enjoying_. You see, to enjoy birthday cake (for that is what it was) one has to have many people eating it with you. Nathaniel had no one, and it was beginning to prey on his mind.

Oh, they all pretended to like him at work, _fawning_ to get his good favour and, thus, the Prime Minister's. Yet here he was, on an occasion for celebration, and all he'd gotten was a reminder from the Head of Security, Ms. Whitwell, that his report on marid activity in France was needed in two day's time.

Nathaniel could count on the fingers of one hand all the people in his life that had ever cared for him. Mrs. Underwood, she'd been as good as a mother to him; and Ms. Lutyens, who had befriended him and protected him once. He could perhaps count in the playwright Mr. Makepeace (a great friend of the Prime Minister), who had become his closest correspondent and collaborator. He wasn't really sure about the Prime Minister, Mr. Devereaux, because he'd been known to turn his back on Nathaniel when things looked rough.

Another regretful thought was that he couldn't even put his parents on his already-limited list. From what he'd understood, they had just taken their money and left…just like everyone else. A couple of years ago, he might have said it had been for the best; after all, he was a powerful magician and a prominent figure in government.

He did not think so anymore…magician or not, he didn't think most sixteen-year-olds lived by themselves. Nathaniel decided he needed therapy. Badly.

Then there was still the perplexing matter of Kitty Jones…according to Bartimaeus, she and her friend were dead, but he wondered if she didn't _haunt_ him sometimes. He wondered, for what seemed like the millionth time, why she had saved him. Twice. He couldn't believe she could possibly have cared for him in any way, after his betrayal, but now he thought he might like to see her again sometime, to thank her. It had been against his instincts to do what he had done, after all…

For Nathaniel had changed these past couple years. He'd cut his hair, accepting it (finally) as a hindrance, to a more manageable length. He had disposed of his tight clothes for more comfortable, yet still highly fashionable, suits. He was less gangly then he had been when he had last summoned Bartimaeus, yet still very thin and pale; he did not sleep or eat well.

He looked at his watch; it was almost three in the morning. Another late night. He sighed, but could not help thinking: _What happens now?_

* * *

"Kitty! Are you listening to me?" 

Kitty blinked and looked at her friend.

"Rose! This is a public place! Or have you forgotten I'm living under a _borrowed_ name?"

Rose flushed.

"Sorry, _Alyssa Feldman_. But are you listening? _We can't do it tonight!_ Look at all the spheres!"

Kitty grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the bookshop.

"Am I or am I not the leader of the Resistance, Rose? Keep your mouth _shut_ in public, for heaven's sake!"

Rose fell silent. She was by far the most sensitive of the member's of the Second Resistance, but her ability to see magic and demons was treasured in the group.

"I'm sorry, OK?" Kitty whispered to her as they passed a magician, who gave them a reproachful look before going on his way. If it wasn't the middle of the day, Kitty might have punched him. It was getting harder to control her anger when her comrades had loose tongues in their heads!

Kitty left Rose when she got to her apartment near Alexandra Park and entered alone. No one in the Resistance wanted to do anything she said, and yet they still accepted her as leader; that, at least, was a comfort.

She found a letter pushed through the cat flap of her door. Kneeling to pet her cat, Elena, she opened it brusquely to find a scrawled note in the Resistance code. The handwriting was Kevin's.

_Hope you are well tonight. We're not doing anything this evening, as Rose was supposed to tell you. Jenson says he's found something in the magicians' library. _

Kitty sighed. Another plan made without her approval; no doubt it involved stealing more artefacts, as if she hadn't learned her lesson in Gladstone's tomb. _What happens now?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for lack of action in the prologue…it'll come soon! Review please, thanks for reading this far! 


	2. A REALLY Bad Day

I'm back! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! In this chapter, Nathaniel learns about the Resistance's new plans with a mysterious island that only demons can enter…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the other members of the Resistance, besides Kitty. And the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus. And Phasma Mortuus (when you all find out what that is). And actually a couple other random people. But Jonathan Stroud (cough, cough GENIUS cough, cough) owns everything.

**

* * *

A REALLY Bad Day**

"I always wait for the Times each morning. I look at the obituary column and if I'm not in it, I go to work." – A.E. Matthews

Nathaniel got out of his limousine, feeling depressed. He was about to go to work, where he could flaunt his power over all the idiot minions in his department, and yet he couldn't banish his feelings from the night before. What was the matter with him? He _really _needed to see his therapist again…

An attractive red-headed secretary walked up to him, a grim expression on her face.

"Hello, John," she said, her voice devoid of all emotion.

"Hello, Clarice."

He had been going out with her for about a month, and she was one of the few who had phoned him on his birthday; perhaps she could make him feel better…

"Listen – " he began, but she cut him off.

"Yes, I know, John, this has been going on pointlessly for long enough. I really don't think we should see each other anymore, either."

"Oh," he said.

"Yes…surely that was what you were about to say?"

"Yes. Quite. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you…" He tried not to appear hopelessly forlorn.

"Well, not really. Bye then!" She said brightly, flouncing off.

Nathaniel ground his teeth. Enough of this; he had not been _that_ attached to her. He walked into his office unsmilingly, trying to look as though all he was focused on was the work day ahead.

"Mr. Mandrake! Important news on the Resistance!" Mr. Ffoukes, one of his higher-level assistants, elbowed his way through Nathaniel's many clerks, scattering them like ninepins. He perked up immediately; the Resistance was another thing preying on his mind.

He was not entirely sure how there even _was_ a Resistance, or who led them now, but they seemed more organized and less haphazard than last time. They always struck where they would cause the most damage, and left no traces; each attack was drastically different from the last. He thought he could see the philosophy behind this, but it still gave him no clues.

"Well?" he snapped, as Mr. Ffoukes recovered himself from the furious clerks.

"Well, what?" The magician asked, annoyed.

"The news!"

"Oh, _I_ don't have it. Mr. Makepeace told Ms. Whitwell to tell Mr. Dorkins to tell Miss Yellowbranch to tell me to tell you that he has another tip."

"So why didn't Mr. Makepeace just tell _you_ this? Or better, why didn't he come here to tell _me_?"

He still wasn't sure how he felt about Mr. Makepeace's many mysterious "tips"; part of him trusted the playwright absolutely (he was Nathaniel's closest ally at Richmond), but part of him had nagging suspicions about how the Prime Minister's closest friend knew so much about the city's underworld. Still, there was a chance that _this _time they would catch them…

"Come with me, Ffoukes," he said. "We're going to Richmond."

* * *

"So…what's the plan?" Kitty said glumly. 

Jenson, a blond boy of eighteen with glasses as thick as hubcaps, piped up immediately.

"An amulet, that's what. We'll get it before the magicians do!"

Kitty's mind flashed back to her conversation with Bartimaeus…he had mentioned an Amulet of Samarkand. _Surely not_, she thought, _we can't go stealing from the government vaults…_

"What's an amulet?" asked Rory, the youngest of the group, her brown curls bouncing. Is it a necklace?

"You could say that," said Kevin, "only much more powerful. I think it has demons inside it or something…"

"It contains a powerful spirit from the heart of the demon's world," Kitty said, "and it can be a powerful protective charm against magic. This Amulet…what is it called, Jenson?"

Jenson looked slightly disappointed at being outshone (he was typically the brains of the group, as one of the least resilient), but answered without a pause.

"The Amulet of Phasma Mortuus."

* * *

Nathaniel entered the main assembly hall at Richmond. Mr. Makepeace was waiting for him there, scanning a sheet of paper. 

"Ah, John, there you are." He exclaimed energetically, bouncing forward to meet them. "Yes, about the Resistance…they're about to go on a search for a powerful new artefact. An amulet, to be exact."

Nathaniel paled. He thought he knew where this was going, and he didn't like it.

"But surely, sir…the Lovelace collection is secure within the vaults!"

"Lovelace?" said Makepeace, frowning. "Oh, no, no, no. Not _that _amulet, thank Gladstone. Another one, possibly more powerful."

"Another?" Nathaniel gulped.

"Yes," said Makepeace brightly. "It contains the power of twenty great entities from the heart of the Other Place, captured there at will, which makes it very potent indeed. In addition to this, a powerful spell has been placed upon it so that the wearer may get his heart's desire…as you can see, it is a very good thing Lovelace has never heard of _that_ one." He chuckled.

"I agree, sir," said Ffoukes, looking rather ill.

Nathaniel coughed to regain their attention.

"So, Mr. Makepeace…where exactly is this amulet to be found?"

Quentin Makepeace laughed again.

"Always concerned about business, aren't you, Mandrake? And clever, very clever indeed…reminds me of young Aramayus from my play _Deidre and Aramayus_…but you'd be too young to remember that…"

"Indeed, sir. Thank-you, sir." Said Nathaniel, pleased at the compliment.

"As to the whereabouts of this artefact…" Mr. Makepeace glanced pointedly at Mr. Ffoukes.

"Ah," said Nathaniel, recognizing the situation. "Mr. Ffoukes, would you be so kind to return to Whitehall immediately? In case something arises…I may be gone for some time…"

"Of course, _sir_," said Ffoukes, clearly annoyed at being left out. "May I take your limo?"

"My car? I think not. I shall need it, later, I think," said Nathaniel, frowning. "You may walk, Mr. Ffoukes. It would do you some good."

Ffoukes left the room, highly disgruntled. Mr. Makepeace nodded once and turned back to the younger magician.

"Yes, back to the Amulet…I expected you to have asked questions already, my dear boy. You recall me saying that most of its power comes from the fact that the entities in question within the object came _at their own will_?"

Nathaniel's eyebrows shot up.

"How is that possible, sir? Surely no magician, or even a large _group_ of magicians could cause twenty great spirits to enclose themselves in an amulet! Surely they couldn't _all_ have fallen for the old 'I bet you can't make yourself small enough to fit into there' trick…not even Gladstone…"

"Precisely, my boy, precisely! I knew you were sharp!"

"So then…how - ?"

"I'm getting there! The secret is, Mandrake, that _a magician didn't put them there_!"

He smiled widely, allowing time for his words to sink in. Nathaniel furrowed his brow, thinking hard. He looked up.

"This is all about _where it is_, isn't it?"

"Yes, my boy, brilliant! In fact, this amulet, is not even in this world!"

"The Other Place, then?" Nathaniel said apprehensively. He was not sure he liked the sound of this at all, and Makepeace would most likely implore him to go to the place (dangerous as it was) himself, rather than send his minions to do it.

"Not quite. It is a place little known to anyone but spirits: the Island of Phasma Mortuus. Do you know your Latin, Mandrake?"

"'The Island of Dead Spirits'. That's right, isn't it, sir?"

"Exactly, Mandrake. When a demon is killed in battle, his or her soul – yes, Mandrake, demons _do _have souls – is transported to the island, where they make a choice."

"A choice, sir? Meaning – "

"I don't know the secrets of life and death, do I? I don't know that part; however, it is unimportant, as we are magicians and not spirits."

"Indeed, sir."

"What's on your mind, my boy?"

"Just this, Mr. Makepeace: when you said the amulet would fulfill one's heart's desire…what does that mean, exactly?"

"That, Mandrake, is another mystery of the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus…if one cares to find it. Which we do."

* * *

"So, basically, Jenson, this island doesn't actually exist on Earth?" asked Lei, twirling a long strand of black hair around her finger. No one was fooled by her pretty air of casualness, however; she could sense magical auras and throw knives in the blink of an eye. 

"That's not what I said," he said irritably. "It's just…we can't really get there - "

"So this is entirely pointless?" said Kevin, losing his temper.

"As I was _saying_, we can't really get there ourselves. We need a demon."

"A demon?" said Kitty.

Her mind went into overdrive. If Bartimaeus was still here…he was the only demon she had ever contacted. But if he was to help her…they would need John Mandrake.

She clenched her teeth; Mandrake was one of the people she loathed most in this world, close to Julius Tallow (although she thought that he was probably dead). True, he had stopped his pursuit of her after she had saved him from the golem, but he had betrayed her and Jakob to get the Staff. There could be no forgiveness from such a betrayal.

"Um…Kitty?" Kevin was staring at her. So was everyone else.

"Yes…right," she said, coming back to her own time, "we need a plan."

"I'll go!" said Antony, as she knew he would. The tall black boy was one of the most powerful of the group.

"I was talking about _tonight_," she said, annoyed, "the plan _I_ made a few days ago on which we _all agreed_.

"Rose, Kevin…you're coming to the theatre with me. Everyone else is going to the silversmith's. It's by Cleopatra's needle, you can't miss it, and their security system's really weak…I heard a demon broke in there in broad daylight a few years ago. Lei, Antony…you're in charge."

"Why do we need to go to the _silversmith's_?" demanded Rory, complaining as usual. "The theatre job is _far _more interesting."

"Shut up," said Rose, glaring.

"As I have told you all before, we_ need silver_," said Kitty, rolling her eyes. "It's the only thing that works against all demons. It's just as important as making a statement by pulling all the magicians' nameplates off the theatre seats."

Antony chuckled maliciously.

"We'll get back to this spirit island thing _tomorrow_," she said, weighing her words carefully. "That means you, too, Jenson. You're going with Lei and Antony."

Jenson rolled his eyes at her, shuffling his papers meaningfully.

* * *

"Is there anything else I should know about this island, sir?" asked Nathaniel, his brain awhirl with everything he had just been told. 

"Only this: the place is not home to only demon's souls. It is guarded by creatures of the imagination."

"Sorry?"

"I apologize, Mandrake, I should have been more clear…you've heard of dragons, I expect? Griffins? Unicorns?"

"They only appear in commoner's fantasy books, sir."

"Exactly. But those people that dreamt them up…people as far back as the Greeks and Egyptians, with all their mythology…had no idea that as they imagined them, those very creatures we do not believe in were created to guard the haven of dead spirits."

"Dragons, sir?" Nathaniel gulped.

"Yes," said Makepeace brightly, "all ready to seize and incinerate all intruders. Now, you shall make this trip, won't you, my boy?"

"I suppose I must, sir," the young magician said nervously.

"Then choose your demon carefully. I recommend something high-level, to protect you as well as transport you. I'm sure the Prime Minister will be very pleased when you have collected this valuable artefact."

Thinking to himself that Mr. Makepeace may have missed the _dangerous_ scope of this adventure, Nathaniel left the room very worried. He didn't have time to summon another afrit; all of his were fighting in America. It meant there was only one thing he could rely upon. He cringed.

Nathaniel would have to summon Bartimaeus again.

* * *

Hope everyone liked the chapter! More coming soon, please review! 


	3. I've Had Just About Enough Of This!

Thanks to all reviewers of my first fanfic ever! Hope it's not too bad…please tell me. Because I like it. And if you don't, please tell me.

In this chapter, Nathaniel summons Bartimaeus again (who, as you can imagine, isn't pleased), and the Resistance suffers an unfortunate disaster…

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this chapter, except the frequent mentions of the amulet and the island. Please forgive me for using your incredible characters, Jonathan Stroud (Lord Of All You Survey).

**I've Had Just About Enough of This!**

"Education is the ability to listen to almost anything without losing your temper." – Robert Frost

You know me; I always try to resist a summons. This time I tried extra hard, because I had a hunch that, once again, the kid would try to summon me.

I was right, of course. Am I ever wrong?

I appeared in Ptolemy's form, because I was bored. It happens more and more often these days; there are only so many forms you can take without becoming a dullard.

He didn't look well, I can tell you that much. Kind of skeletal; for a second I wondered if Honorius had summoned me. Plus, he looked scared. Hadn't seen that since Lovelace! Well, nothing wrong with good, healthy fear, you know. I took advantage.

"You know, I've had just about enough of this!" I shouted in a deep, tremulous sort of voice.

I could have sworn he flinched, as if he was afraid I would step on him. What was up with that? Could he have made a mistake in the summoning? I scanned the runes on the floor. No such luck. Why was he being such a pansy, then? Then I noticed something.

"You cut your hair!" I cried, pretending to reel with shock.

He barely blinked.

"Yes, I did," he said. "Now, Bartimaeus, your charges…"

"Hey, bud, you can't shake me off that easily. I could tell anyone your name, now that you've summoned me. By the way, who could hear me if I shouted it from here?"

I thought he was going to rage at me, as he'd done before, but he didn't seem particularly fazed, although the shadow of fear never left his thin features. Interesting…NOT! Magicians aren't half as fun if they don't get angry at you, particularly when they can't punish you (although only Nat there fell under that category, unfortunately). I examined him closely.

He had a much better sense of ordinary style then when I'd seen him last (thank god…), so insulting his personal appearance was as out of the question as it had been when he was twelve. I tried a different tack.

"So, _Nat_…got a girlfriend yet?"

His eyebrows shot up – I had changed subjects rather quickly – and lowered. He looked absolutely dejected. This meant one of two things: he _still_ was not entirely sure what a girl was, or else he'd been dumped. Awwwww. Whoops! Almost felt sorry for him there…better get back on target here!

"So what are you going to do to me, kid? I can tell you one thing: I know it hadn't been long since you've summoned me last…"

"Two years."

"Again! So you're what…sixteen now? Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can yell really loud, and no matter what our past dealings have been, I don't care if one of those afrit guards hears me. By the way, don't promises mean anything to you now? Or are you too high-and-mighty to listen to anybody?"

He scowled at me – at last, some emotion!

"I never promised I wouldn't summon you again. And about those afrits by the doors…do you honestly think I don't know how to summon something stronger to devour you?"

I crossed my arms and surveyed him.

"So where are these great entities, then? Why do you always choose _me_? Is it my scintillating conversation skills?"

"Never mind that. I need your help. And I'm perfectly serious about the afrits; they're fighting in America at the moment, but I can summon them if I have serious need."

I rolled my eyes; it looked as if I was stuck with this kid. Again. Ah, well, when you're more than five thousand years old, things never look any brighter. Plus, he was an easier master than most, in a way; if he annoyed me, I could annoy him right back. In a much more effective way, of course; I'm like that.

"All right, then, _Mr. Mandrake_. Give me your best shot. Job-wise, that is."

He sighed and smoothed back his hair, which was not half as an effective move as it had been with longer, greasier hair. He seemed to notice this, and stopped.

"Your charge: you are to transport me to the Island of Phasma Mortuus, and accompany me as I strive to find an acclaimed magical artefact for the British Empire. Furthermore, you are to protect me from all dangers, magical or otherwise, until such time as I release you from my service."

"_What?_"

One conscious level of my mind was racing as it transmitted this startling information (in split-second timing, of course). I regarded him incredulously.

"You want to go to _Phasma Mortuus_?"

"Yes," he said gloomily, "to retrieve an artefact the Resistance plans on stealing…the Amulet that shares the island's name."

"Another amulet? Whatever, it doesn't matter…do you know what is _on_ that island?"

"Of course. Do you think I'm an idiot or something? Wait, don't answer that."

"I don't need to. And the _Resistance_? First of all, how can they still exist? Second of all, they don't have any demons…I thought they were against magical rule."

"That is correct. We have not been able to access their new leader as of yet, but we suspect…some connections."

"Yeah, great. I could really care less about your little disputes. Why do you need me? An imp could get you over there."

"I need protection."

"Yeah, sure…why can't you just pull a Ptolemy on me and trust me for once?"

"As if! Bartimaeus, you know my birth name!" Like I needed reminding. "And pull a _what_?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. Fine, I'll do what you want. It's you who'll have to put up with me. I'll make you wish you had summoned a marid…and died during the attempt. Which looks like it'll happen anyway…looked in the mirror lately, kid? You weigh what, ten pounds?"

He ran a hand over his gaunt face, apparently unconsciously.

"Be quiet, Bartimaeus. I've had just about enough of your chatting to last me a lifetime. And there's nothing wrong with me."

I rolled my eyes. Not that I was _worried_ about him or anything; just wanted to clarify that.

Kitty returned with her two compatriots in the early hours of the morning, having successfully completed their mission. They had agreed to meet the others in the old cellar where the First Resistance had once hid their stolen weapons.

As they opened the door, Antony rushed up to meet them, his face ashen.

"Kitty! Is everything OK, did you -"

"Yeah, we're fine…Antony, what's wrong?"

"Well, we got the silver and everything…but we ran into the Night Police. Apparently someone saw us enter the shop and, well…"

"Spit it out!" said Rose angrily.

"We – we lost Oliver…"

Kitty saw all the colour drain from Kevin's face. Oliver was his brother, one of the quietest members…he barely ever spoke during the meetings. They hadn't even said goodbye to each other…

"Any – anything else?" whispered Rose.

"Well – yes. It's Lei."

"No…" said Kitty, feeling ill.

"She's not dead! But they got her real bad…she was trying to protect us, fight them off so we could get away. We barely got her out…she's downstairs."

Rose sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands. Kitty heard the beginnings of a sob; Kevin squatted down beside her, his face impassive.

She followed Anton down the stairs, where the rest of the group was sitting looking dejected. Lei lay on a small pallet near the corner, her beautiful face screwed up in pain.

Kitty approached her tentatively. There was a rough bandage over a deep wound in her side; one of her shaking hands still clutched a bloody silver knife.

"Will she be all right?" she whispered to Antony.

Before he could reply, Lei's eyes snapped open. She moaned.

"I'm – fine." Her breath came out in sharp gasps. "Kitty – I'm sorry."

Kitty laid a hand on her forehead, which was alarmingly hot.

"Rory – Jenson – get to the commoner's hospital. It's right around here - "

"It's curfew, Kitty! We'll be caught again!" Despite the urgency of the situation, Rory was still arguing. Jenson nodded in agreement.

Kitty bit her lip. If they didn't do something soon, Lei could die. They had already lost Oliver…

"As soon as it's morning…go" she said, meeting their eyes defiantly. "Rest assured, I shall get my revenge. I shall go after the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus myself. If it gives us our heart's desires…"

"Kitty, you can't go alone!" She looked into Kevin's cold blue eyes; he had returned with Rose.

"Just watch me," she said quietly.

"How on earth will you find a demon? You're not a magician!"

"Far from it," she retorted angrily. "I'll find a way. You just take care of Lei. If I don't come back…"

Five pairs of eyes looked back at her solemnly. There was too few of them…

Lei started to cry, something no one had ever seen before. Rose rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, her face set. Kitty saw in all their faces more bravery and loyalty then she could ever hope for.

"Stay strong," she said, and left it at that.

* * *

This chapter took me forever to write! Hope you enjoyed it, because next chapter's coming up as soon as I have time! It might be a week or so because of school, but I'll try to keep up with you guys!  



	4. I Only Photocopied It!

Hi everyone! Don't forget to R&R! I'll be writing more now because I get another break from school for exams...more coming soon!

In this chapter, Kitty delves into Nathaniel's past, searching for something that will…convince him to help her get to Phasma Mortuus. Can you possibly guess what she will find out?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bartimaeus Trilogy, only a few puny original characters and the main plotline…everything belongs to Jonathan Stroud. Still.

**

* * *

I Only Photocopied It!  
**

"Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." – Benjamin Franklin

Kitty sat at a computer in the library, thinking about John Mandrake yet again. She needed Bartimaeus to get to the island, and she could see no way of gaining access to the de-_djinni_ (she smiled, remembering their interesting discussion two years ago) without using Mandrake himself. And that would mean divulging the Resistance's plans with the Amulet; that would interest him for sure.

What he needed was some…_incentive_ to help her. And that could only mean blackmail.

The only thing she had against him was the fact that he had betrayed her, and also worked directly against the Night Police; but that wasn't the sort of thing to use against him. The magicians wouldn't care less, now that the golem conspiracy was over.

Sighing, she typed in a web address and entered John Mandrake into the box. Several links came up at once: old newspaper articles, the government archives, a biography (_That conceited little git_, she thought amusedly), and a personal website. _Thank God for Google_, she thought to herself.

She clicked on the biography.

_John Mandrake was born on March 13, 1990, and was accepted as an apprentice at age 5 to Mr. Arthur Underwood, former Minister of Internal Affairs (deceased four years ago). He studied under Mr. James Purcell, Mr. George Sindra, and Ms. Fiona Lutyens._

Kitty wrote down the three names; if it came to secret, illegitimate interviews, she needed to know where to look. They were probably commoners, which was a bit of a bonus for her.

_At age 12, Mr. Mandrake was involved in the uncovering of the Lovelace conspiracy…_

She scanned the rest of the article. There were no more names there, except for well-known magicians who had reportedly "aided" Mandrake in his endeavours. The biography was surprisingly short; then again, it should have been, she amended silently, seeming as he's only about sixteen years old. Good God.

The other links were no different, except for a rather elaborated biography on the personal website Kitty suspected had been done by Mandrake himself. _That conceited small-timer_, she thought yet again.

She was curious about the pictures she came across: the magician had certainly changed over the years. A photo taken in his apprenticeship showed he had once had short hair, which accented his sharp features. He was smiling a little; not so in the later pictures. The newest one of all displayed him as excruciatingly thin, his hair surprisingly cut back to a similar length to that of his twelve-year old self. His eyes looked haunted.

Kitty closed the link. Why was she looking at pictures of him? They did nothing for her research, besides prove the fact that he was lacking in physical humanity.

* * *

She left the library feeling rather disappointed and wondering how on earth she was going to get to Mandrake. Kitty had knocked on the three teachers' doors, asking for "information for a feature in the newspaper". Mr. Purcell told her serenely that John Mandrake was a good boy with lots of ambition, before calmly telling her to leave. Mr. Sindra slammed the door in her face, looking livid; evidently he had not enjoyed his young charge's company. She could sympathize with him there. 

To her disappointment, Ms. Lutyens was not at home when she stopped by. Kitty wondered dully if she should even bother coming back later; evidently Mandrake had not been truly close with any of these people.

Not that she really knew exactly what she wanted to find out; all she knew was that blackmail was the only way to deal with someone who had proven themselves to be effective in betrayal.

She could always invent something; maybe go up to him and say, "I know what you did to those magicians," assuming that he had naturally behaved badly at some point in his life. She could even throw in a little, "You owe me," as the shock of seeing her again might be enough to throw him off track. But she knew she was dealing with one of the cleverest figures in government, and he was unlikely to be fazed unless she really had something on him.

Kitty returned to her apartment, annoyed by her pointless day's work. She was putting some pizza in the microwave when there was an urgent knock at the door. She tensed, feeling for the knife hidden behind her belt. She approached the door cautiously, unlocked it, and turned the knob; then she sprang back, the knife out.

It was Kevin. She lowered her weaponand stuck it back in her belt. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"How can you expect an attack here? Only Resistance members know where you live…"

"Anyone who suspected could follow me here, Kev…but that's not the point. Why are you here? Has something happened to Lei?" Her pulse quickened.

"No, she's fine…well, not _fine_, exactly, but better than yesterday. Anyway, I have something that might interest you."

He handed her a sheet of paper. She read the first line, underneath the date of that day.

_This is my last will and testament…_

"You made me a will?" she said sarcastically. "Gee, I'm touched. Glad you have faith in my survival skills."

"It's not _yours_, Kitty – I mean, Alyssa. Read the bottom."

Kitty glanced at the end of the paper and her heart leaped into her throat.

_John Mandrake_

Kevin was watching her.

"How did you know I was looking for information about him? More to the point – _how the hell did you get this_?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"I knew what you were going to do after yesterday. You had your John Mandrake face on when you were talking to us."

"My – _what_? How do you – why the hell would I have anything to do with _John Mandrake_?"

"Remember when that demon hit you with an Inferno a couple months ago?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you were delirious for about two days. All the while you were talking in your sleep, you were saying his name over and over…we thought you were in love with him or something. No, it was just a joke!" he said when Kitty raised a fist, looking furious. "But then you started muttering about traitors and betrayal, so I figured it was something else…"

"What, you stayed by my bedside for two days?"

"Well, we didn't have a lot else to do…we're rubbish at planning without you…" he looked rather embarrassed, and inside Kitty crowed in triumph; at least the other members of the Resistance realized they were a bit…rough as a separated group.

"So you know John Mandrake betrayed me," she said slowly, "but you still haven't said how you got this!"

"Oh, that part's easy," he said winningly. "Remember I told you I worked at that financial office near Piccadilly?"

"You _stole a magician's will_?"

"I didn't really nick it! I just…photocopied it…"

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"How can I even be sure this is his? He's _sixteen_, for crying out loud; what would he be making a will for? Is he going on a dangerous trip, or-"

She stopped, realizing something.

"Um…Kitty?"

"Alyssa. Anyone could be listening. But Kevin – _he knows_."

"Knows what?"

"He knows about Phasma Mortuus!"

"The Amulet thingy?" His face darkened. "One of us has told the magicians!"

"Not necessarily," she said quickly, "it may have been a tip-off…Jenson's not very discreet in hiding things he's reading. Anyone could sneak up behind him and see exactly what we're up to in terms of research…"

"Don't go, Alyssa," he said. Kitty looked up; Kevin's face looked haunted. "You could be caught there with no place to hide."

"If it's Mandrake who's going, I have a clear way in! He'll have to use a demon, same as me, then I can ditch him and get the Amulet before he does. I have no trouble defying a sixteen-year-old boy…remember when I slugged you?"

"All too well," murmured Kevin, massaging one side of his face as if remembering a past injury.

"All I need is something…"

"I'd better get back to the cellar," said Kevin. "Alyssa…Kitty…look after yourself."

"I didn't know you cared," she said sarcastically.

He flushed, then left the room. Kitty closed the door silently behind him, then turned back to the will.

"Let's see if he's left anything to anyone…" she muttered to herself.

And there, beside numerous charities, the Prime Minister, and some important figures in government, was a name she had already seen once today: Ms. Fiona Lutyens.

* * *

Fiona Lutyens was woken in the night by a frantic banging on the door that shook the walls of her flat and sent her pictures hanging crooked. She opened the door to find a dark-haired teenage girl. 

"Yes?" She said blearily.

"I need to talk to you about someone you once knew: a boy named John Mandrake."

Kitty saw the woman's eyes widen.

"What – what do you wish to know of him? I haven't seen him in – what are you doing out during curfew?"

Kitty stepped through the doorway, pushing it closed behind her.

"I need his help; I think he needs some incentive to give it to me."

Ms. Lutyens frowned.

"Oh, he will help, I'm sure…he's a good boy, just a little impatient…it was always his only fault…"

"Maybe we don't know the same John Mandrake. Or else he's changed."

The teacher looked rather saddened by this news.

"I thought he would turn out different from the others," she said, "not hankering after power and luxury; but they teach them bad things when they're very young, of course…still, I maybe thought-"

"That's a bit beside the point. It is obvious, Ms. Lutyens, that you knew him well and that he trusted you. What I must know, is _what did he trust you with_?"

Ms. Lutyens paled.

"You don't mean – you wouldn't – my dear girl, it could kill him if I told anyone -"

Kitty saw where they were going and jumped on it.

"It was his name, wasn't it? Before he got his official one? All magicians hide their names -"

"I'm not about to tell you! For all I know, you could be a demon in disguise, ready to jump at the slightest opportunity, to _kill_ any magician you can!"

"I'm not a demon. And I need that name!"

"Then tell me, girl, why should I give it you?"

"I see you've stopped denying you know it."

They stared at each other, the older woman white as a ghost.

"You must promise me," she said, breathing heavily, "that you will not hurt him."

Kitty stared at her.

"You don't understand him," she continued. "All he needs is a little bit of affection! He never knew his parents, even; they abandoned him, like they always do. And he has a conscience; the magicians hurt him, tried to snap it out of him…"

"Just tell me the name, Ms. Lutyens."

"You still haven't told me why. I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Alyssa Feldman. I promise you that I will not use it to hurt him; I need to know that name!"

"I cannot trust a stranger. I made a vow; I cared for him. I am not about to break it because of you! I don't even know you!"

Kitty twisted her lip. Ms. Lutyens had obviously cared too much for her precious little John Mandrake, the idiotic collaborator.

The lady was watching her.

"You think less of me, I see," she said sadly. "But I am not the sort of person who breaks a promise."

"_He_ broke one to _me_! He betrayed me!" Kitty cried, determined to make her see the truth.

Ms. Lutyens' eyes were on the floor. She appeared to be thinking hard.

"I will tell you," she said, "if you promise to protect him, wherever he is going."

Kitty gaped at her.

"Pro-_protect_ him! Maybe you don't understand the circum -"

"I understand John Mandrake," she said calmly, "and if you will not make that promise to me, I can't help you."

Kitty took several deep breaths to calm herself. Then she looked straight into the older woman's eyes.

"I will protect him, Fiona Lutyens."

Ms. Lutyens' eyes widened. She closed her eyes and said slowly,

"Nathaniel."

* * *

Hi, hoped you liked the chapter! Haha, _the plot thickens_, to use an old cliche...anyways, Chapter 4 coming ASAP!  



	5. Untitled, But Threatening

Thanks to my…umm…two or three readers. Please tell other people about this fanfic, I need reviews and suggestions! Oh, small mistake in the last chapter…Ms. Lutyens' name is _Rosanna_, not Fiona. Now that I've read Ptolemy's Gate, this story should fit in a bit better in places.

In this chapter, Kitty confronts Nathaniel and…er…persuades him to bring her along, with Bartimaeus' help. Nathaniel isn't too happy.

Disclaimer: The Bartimaeus Trilogy is STILL owned by Jonathan Stroud. He makes me feel small and untalented. Bah.

**

* * *

Untitled, But Threatening**

"Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?" – Abraham Lincoln

I must say, my master was really starting to concern me. He'd gone to sleep at midnight (according to the rather ornate clock on top of the grand piano, which I doubt he ever used), and then woken up at 1 o'clock in the morning. Then he ate nothing at all, but instead dragged me all around the town to make a _will_ (he really was losing his optimism there). Following that, he sat on a chair, looked at a bunch of papers, and then stared at the wall forlornly for about half an hour. I was bored enough, damn you!

Noon passed and still he ate nothing. I raided his refrigerator and piled the contents on the counter, but he was not pleased. I was considering destroying his bedroom to get a rise out of him when the doorbell rang.

Nathaniel did not move, or even show he had heard. I trudged toward the sound grudgingly and opened the door, only to be startled out of my wits (not all of them, mind you).

It was the commoner girl, Kitty Jones!

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you out of the country, yet?" I asked, as if we were discussing the weather or the price of apples in the market.

"Let me in, Bartimaeus," she said sharply, "or I'll stick you with this." She pulled a silver knife out of her pocket. I winced.

"Now _that's_ not very nice," I said pleasantly. "I thought we were getting on fine before. By the way, if you're here to kill Mandrake I sympathize with you, but I still have to protect him. So if you don't mind…"

I was babbling, and I knew it. For once in my life, I was unsure of how to go about; if I let the girl in and she killed Nathaniel, I would have to stop her, which would probably mean being killed. However, if she _didn't_ try to kill him, Nathaniel would go into one of his old rages and make the day a whole lot more interesting. Hmm…choices, choices.

"I'm not here to kill him," she said. Yeah, right. "I am here to…discuss things with him."

I was still sceptical. But if I didn't hurry up, my master would come to see what the fuss was about.

I examined the girl. Contrary to Nathaniel, she looked _much _better than when I'd last seen her. Her hair was longer, but it suited her, as did her thin-ish face (compared to my master, though, she was practically overweight). She looked like the sort of girl who'd have boys chasing after her; however, she also looked like the kind of girl who'd beat them up of they tried anything. It was a combination I liked; I let her through the door.

"Wait right here," I said, and returned to Mandrake.

This part was going to be amusing. As far as he knew, the girl was dead, and only because I had told him she was. Now I had to tell him the truth.

"Um…Nat? Remember how I told you that Kitty Jones and her friend were killed by the golem?"

"Yes," he said dully.

Well, this was no good.

"Well, guess what? I lied. She's at your door right now."

At, last some action! He jumped to his feet, looking positively horror-stricken.

"_WHAT_!" he shouted.

Oh, he was scared now. It seemed he still had a conscience, and the girl's "death" had been preying on his mind…a good thought. He still wasn't completely corrupted; that, at least, was a comfort. For now.

* * *

Kitty paced the front hallway, wondering what on earth she was going to say to her enemy. She wasn't about to tell him she had to protect him, for sure! For starters, she would threaten him with his birth name…get it right out there. The only problem was Bartimaeus; if he heard her say it, then Mandrake – _Nathaniel_ – was as good as dead. 

For about the tenth time that day she considered the name. How could_ Nathaniel_ possibly describe the greasy, traitorous magician she had defied and now hated? It was…she had to say it…a sort of _romantic_ name, like something belonging to one of Michelangelo's angels in that archway ceiling painting…what was it called again? The Sistine Chapel…

She was shaken out of her reverie as _Nathaniel_ entered the room.

She had known she would see him, and she had seen his picture, but she still had to hide her shock as the boy entered the room. He was still very young, but there were shadows around his eyes and an exhausted look on his face behind a mask of apprehension. He was as thin as a rail, but unlike a rail, which can appear threatening if it is swung in the direction of your head, he looked faintly pathetic in all his pallor.

"Kitty Jones," he said quietly. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, Mr. Mandrake, as you can see, I'm not."

* * *

Nathaniel had never before had to turn around and face someone who had suffered at his actions; when the Underwoods had died, he had absolved himself simply by getting his revenge on Lovelace. The fact that he had unveiled Duvall as the golem's master had helped him feel better for the "death" of Kitty Jones, as well, but she was different. She had not cared for him, like Mrs. Underwood, but she had saved his life, unlike his old master. She had not cared for him, nor he for her. She was becoming a sort of symbol in his life, as Ms. Lutyens had been since she had tried to protect him. 

All in all, he was not entirely sure how he felt. Still, it was best to ask the question that had gnawed at him for the past two years.

"Why did you save me?" he said impulsively.

She looked at him slowly, then grinned wickedly. He was reminded forcibly of Bartimaeus; but the djinni was beside him.

"Perhaps I should ask you the same question, _Nathaniel_."

He lost all sense of time and direction as the world seemed to spin. Why did the world always seem to have it in for him? He grasped the wall for support.

"Where – where did you learn that name?" he said faintly, feeling rather ill and as if something terrible was closing in on him.

It did not help that beside him, in Ptolemy's form, Bartimaeus was quietly chuckling to himself at his predicament.

"I have my sources," said Kitty, smiling sweetly up at him. "Of course, the most polite thing to do right now is to ask me what I want."

Nathaniel whimpered, sadly unable to stifle any sound from his lips.

* * *

I must say, things were looking up tremendously. Not only was there no longer any danger from my good friend Kitty, but she knew my master's name! He hadn't looked this scared since Lovelace. I chuckled to myself. You know, in an evil, brooding sort of way. Any other spirit in the Other Place would have loved to be in my place right now. Especially ones like Faquarl. 

However, the action here was going a bit slow for my liking. I nudged Mandrake in the ribs, as he seemed to be on the edge of a nervous collapse (understandable).

He nearly fell over, to my amusement, but he spoke up.

"And what is it that you want?" he said, trying to sound authoritative and failing. What a wimp; these confrontations were no fun. I wondered if I would ever feel unembarrassed in stating that he had been my master.

Kitty took a deep breath, not entirely sure if what she was doing next was right. But she didn't want him smirking at her, so she had to move fast before he was out of his shocked state.

"Take me to Phasma Mortuus."

"Well, now, this is just great," said the djinni, snorting. "Here I was thinking you'd beat him up for me at last, and now it turns out you just want _me_ to work for you! What's next? Drawing up a pentacle and summoning me during my next break?"

"Bartimaeus -"

"Come on! You found it his birth name, which I, by the way, have known for years, and you use it to get to _me_? I was hoping for some entertainment here!"

"Bartimaeus, shut up," said Nathaniel weakly.

"I agree," said Kitty.

They looked at each other, stunned. Understandably; they'd never agreed on anything before. I could see where this was going. I sighed dejectedly.

_

* * *

One day later_…

"Take my hands, mortals," I said boredly.

They did so, glaring daggers at each other; I could tell this was going to be a good show. After all, although they had made a rough pact, one of them was going to have to overcome the other in order to get to this stupid amulet. As you may guess, I was rooting for the girl.

I spoke the appropriate incantation known only to spirits from the Other Place and transported us out of the world…

* * *

This chapter was a bit hard to write...I'm not great at confrontation and all that. Hope you like it, more coming soon on both my fanfics! Review right now please!  



	6. Beings Of Air And Fire

Hi everyone…I'm feeling energetic today, so here goes another chapter…oh, and anonymous reviews are now on, sorry about that. Part 6 at last! Hooray!

In this chapter, our trio finally reaches their destination and begins their journey; Kitty and Nathaniel attempt to have a civilized conversation and are greeted by someone familiar…

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Bartimaeus trilogy. I do, however, own the little poem. Happiness! Yes, I know it's random…

**

* * *

Beings of Air and Fire**

"I wake to the sound of bluebirds,

And sleep in the light of the moon.

I dance beside the scarlet sunset,

And lie in the grass at noon.

I fly to the stars on silent gold wings,

And sing to the beings of light.

I fall from the skies to the world below,

And I'm lifted up by night."

- MusicaDiabolos (sorry, can't tell you my birth name or an afrit will get me)

The darkness faded, and Kitty opened her eyes slowly.

She sat up so quickly she was almost dizzy, gazing around her in awe. She was in the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

Nature was surely at its most dazzling in this place, she thought to herself. Everything had a place, and it was a handsome one. Something seemed not quite right, though…one could almost feel that this was a place of spirits, of beings of air and fire.

Bartimaeus sat beside her as the Egyptian boy again, clapping. When she looked at him questioningly, he grinned.

"You win," he said. "Nat's still out of it, look."

Sure enough, the young magician was unconscious beside her, his eyes screwed up tightly.

"We're really there?"

"Yeah. Easy road trip, isn't it? No gas stations or any of that junk you humans dreamt up this century."

"Phasma Mortuus," Kitty whispered to herself. She had always though the words made the place sound like something magical, or out of dreams, but it was more than that.

"Yep," said Bartimaeus, gazing around with her. "Kind of nice, isn't it? Makes you feel like it wouldn't be so bad, dying in battle in all, if this was where you were sent afterwards."

"But if this is for _dead_ spirits, how did you get here so easily?"

The djinni sighed.

"Kind of hard to tell. Someone in the Other Place told me how to get here once, but I don't understand it any more than you do. And it seems you and Mandrake know a lot."

"My friend Jenson did some research…very loudly, apparently, since the magicians found out about it…"

"Yeah, I'm sure Nat there had got something in his heap of papers…he brings the library around with him everywhere…"

The boy groaned and stirred.

"There, he's coming around now…you know, you'd think he'd have a better recovery speed with his history…nothing on me, of course."

Nathaniel was mumbling something.

"No…no, of course I can speak Coptic…hey, Clarice, come back!"

Kitty and Bartimaeus looked at each other. The djinni shrugged, grabbing one of the water bottles from her pack and dumping the contents on his head. He woke up at once, spluttering angrily.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, I know, reminds you of the good times, doesn't it? Remember when I dumped you in the Thames after you ran away from those kids? Oh, that would be _you_, Kitty."

"Shut up," they both said, Nathaniel looking murderous and Kitty troubled.

"Don't start agreeing again," Bartimaeus said dully, "you're ruining my fun."

* * *

Nathaniel's head ached, but he got himself up soon enough. 

"So, Ms. Jones…shall we pool our information?"

"I rather think you have it all, Mr. Mandrake."

He took out his papers and searched for a map.

"Here's something…a map by an Alexandrian magician, who is said to be one of the only ones to have ever travelled here…"

Bartimaeus made a convulsive movement, but soon settled down, his face blank. Nathaniel glanced at him, then returned to his papers.

"It should say somewhere here where the Amulet is to be found…" he broke off and scanned the page, his lips moving silently. Kitty snatched it from him.

"It's no help to me if you read to yourself. Allow me:

"_The aforementioned amulet, with powers of protection and fulfillment of one's desires, was placed by the deceased spirits in the center of the island, in an urn on an altar made of obsidian. This altar is in a glass tower in the middle of a field of daisy-like flowers native to Phasma Mortuus. The field itself is surrounded by dark forest on all sides, with mountains to the north and the Sulphurous Marsh in the east. The easiest path is from the south-west, and it is best to avoid the south-east, where dragons roam._"

Nathaniel grimaced. This did not sound good at all.

"Well, this is just lovely," he said sarcastically, more to himself than the others. "Dragons; a dark, creepy forest; a dangerous, stinking marsh…and I think I might be _allergic_ to daisies."

"Stop being such a prat," said Kitty, who had heard every word. "If you were going to be so petty and afraid, why are you even here?"

Nathaniel stiffened and stood up.

"I represent my government in thwarting the plans of terrorists like you who intend to destroy this country's good leaders!"

Kitty stood, too, her hands shaking. Then she slapped him with an echoing sound like a gunshot.

"Thank-you!" said Bartimaeus happily. They ignored him.

"I don't recall us being here to argue good morals," she said angrily, as Nathaniel struggled to get up from the ground yet again. "I could say a few things about the country's 'good leaders' myself…which includes you, unless I'm very much mistaken. And we all know how honourable you can be."

Nathaniel glared at her, one side of his face stinging. It was almost as if she knew how much it haunted him…

"So tell me, Mr. Mandrake," she said menacingly. "Why do you persist in calling me a terrorist? Do I invoke terror? Are you _afraid_ of me?"

"Um, as lovely as this conversation is," said Bartimaeus pleasantly, "unless you two lower your voices we're going to attract some unnecessary attention."

"I'm not afraid of _dead_ demons," snapped Kitty, her temper getting the better of her.

"Those dead demons are more dangerous than you might think," said Nathaniel. "They are invulnerable to all magical attack by live demons -"

"Typical."

"Shut up, Bartimaeus! Your opinions are not wanted and I would stipple you if I could."

"Ooh, I'm scared now!"

"Anyways, Ms. Jones, they are completely invulnerable to everything but silver, which we don't have."

"That's where you're wrong," said the girl, opening her pack. "I brought a stash with me."

"Ow, it hurts, it hurts!" cried Bartimaeus dramatically. Nathaniel bent over the pack, his eyes popping.

"Did you _rob the silversmith's_?"

"Yesterday. And be quiet, Bartimaeus, they're not even touching you."

"Huh. I love you too, kid."

But just as the djinni spoke, a dark shape swooped over them – or was it dark? – and a translucent figure landed in front of them. Nathaniel heard Bartimaeus swear in Egyptian; he felt a cold sweat break out on his neck. He recognized the jackal-headed form, although he had seen it four years ago…a shape rising from the flames of Arthur Underwood's study…

"Hello, Jabor," said Bartimaeus tentatively.

* * *

Hope everyone liked the chapter, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry to leave it all in suspense there, more coming in the next couple of days. Love you all! 


	7. No, Really, I Do Hate You

Hi! Here's _parte siete_…keep the reviews coming, you guys all rock! It's very heartening for my first fanfic (LOL).

In this chapter, the trio have to escape Jabor (obviously) but are soon attacked by something else…and it seems to be alive. Who's behind it all? Nathaniel gets knocked out again and a scene is partially stolen from _10 Things I Hate About You_.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? I do not own the Bartimaeus trilogy, or the movie mentioned above (although it is AWESOME). I am a small and insignificant fanfic writer. Please don't hurt me, just review!

**

* * *

No, Really, I Do Hate You  
**

"I hate the way you talk to me. And the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots. And the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick - it even makes me rhyme. I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh - even worse when you make me cry. I hate it that you're not around. And the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you - not even close, not even a little bit, not any at all." – Julia Stiles, _10 Things I Hate About You_

Now, when you've recently destroyed an enemy and thought them long gone, you can often be just a _little_ disappointed when they show up again, you know, _IN YOUR FACE_! It's even worse when that enemy had the potential and opportunity to destroy you many, many times, and you managed to escape them; sort of gets them riled up, in a way.

So you can just imagine how I felt to be caught at a disadvantage with Jabor in my path. Not to mention the fact that he turned my master into a quivering mass of jelly, and the fact that Kitty Jones had no idea what was going on.

"So..." I said, trying to buy time to plot an evasion of Jabor's wrath, "Having a nice holiday?"

"BARTIMAEUS!" he roared, his voice echoing (probably because he was so...um...transparent). "I HAVE WAITED LONG YEARS FOR THE CHANCE TO DESTROY YOU!"

"Now, look here," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kitty tugging on Mandrake's sleeve, trying to get him to run away, but he was definitely frozen in place; no dice there.

"LOOK WHERE?" said Jabor. Well, it seemed he was still dimwitted, if anything.

"Ha-ha!" I cried. "You cannot destroy me! I have become invincible! I have destroyed Ramuthra, Honorius...um...and the great entities Tchue and Nouda! Faquarl and Patterknife have knelt before me, for I am N'gorso the Mighty! I defy you, puny...er..."

Jabor didn't look very fazed. Unfortunate, that.

Just then, Kitty tapped my shoulder. Time to run.

With a sudden inspiration, I sent a powerful Detonation at Jabor's feet, raising the sand in an immense, swirling cloud that obscured his vision.

"Sorry," I said as he blundered about, "we'll have to continue this later. Nice seeing you and all that, but I have to...RUN!"

And so we ran. Well, I did...and Kitty did, too, in a human-ish way. But we had barely gone ten metres before I looked over my shoulder and saw Nathaniel lagging behind. Too late I remembered how out of shape he was; I would have to double back and protect him. Curse all magicians!

In gargoyle shape, I flapped back to grab him, but Kitty got there before me. She grabbed his hand and spurred him on to greater speeds.

I could hear Jabor behind us, however; we would have no chance but to stand and fight. I stopped, and Kitty did, too; Nathaniel fell onto all fours, breathing hard. Kitty knelt beside him.

"You _did _say they were still weakened by silver, didn't you?" she said desperately.

"Yes," the boy said faintly, wheezing gently.

Kitty grappled with her pack, and pulled out (to my obvious discomfort) a long silver sceptre.

"Jackals are sort of like dogs, aren't they?" she asked me.

"Well...I suppose as it's _Jabor_..."

"Good." She twirled the stick once, facing Jabor. "Hey, you...catch!"

"Oh, come on," I said, "no djinni's going to fall for that..."

But he did. Badly. I almost felt sorry for him, in a way...at Kitty's words, Jabor leapt into the air to catch the sceptre (it wasn't even a stick, and it was made of _silver_ – how thick can you get?) in his teeth. Unfortunately, however, Jabor's jaws were just a bit too large for that, so he swallowed it whole. Ouch.

The jackal-headed ghost bellowed in pain, then dematerialized. Kitty blinked.

"Where's he gone?"

"He has been utterly destroyed," said a quiet voice behind her. "To die on Phasma Mortuus means to eliminate your soul – assuming demons have them – from all places."

She turned to look at Nathaniel, who had got up off the sand.

"Hey – look!" I exclaimed. "The sceptre is still there!"

Kitty ran over to pick it up. Then she stowed it in her backpack.

"Come on," she said, "let's get out of here."

* * *

The attack of a vengeful spirit so soon was causing Kitty immense disquiet. What horrors could possibly lie in store for them, just to find an amulet no one would probably ever use anyway? The tension of the day made her irritable. 

"Bartimaeus," Mandrake was asking, "if we're on an island…is that the sea?"

"You're thinking of Hawaii, kid. There isn't any ocean where we are."

"It certainly _looks_ like water. Is it like a holograph? Look at it moving…"

"Holo-what?"

"Well, Mr. Mandrake," said Kitty, her temper getting the better of her, "I think there are a lot of things that aren't as they seem. You, for instance: on the outside, one can see you're a petty magician who's a traitorous git, but once someone _really_ meets you, they can see you're a pathetic wimp as well."

"Ooo! Ouch!" Bartimaeus was clearly enjoying himself. Good for him.

"Hey!" said Nathaniel. "I am a prominent member of the government and I would thank you not to address me in such terms!"

"Oh, come on," said Kitty, "you're not honestly saying anyone _likes _you, are you? Didn't your girlfriend break up with you?"

The boy went pale with fury, and Kitty smirked triumphantly.

"You know nothing – _nothing_ – about me," Mandrake said dangerously, his voice shaking.

Kitty was surprised; she'd always thought he'd had all too much control over his emotions for his own good. Seething again, she fell silent.

They walked in silence for several minutes (_A record, really, considering present company_, Kitty thought) before she felt something odd. It was a sort of _pressing_ in the air…she dismissed it as nothing. It was getting late, that was all, and she was tired.

"Oww," groaned Nathaniel, "my head _really _hurts. Can we – stop for a moment?"

She turned on him again in a flash.

"Listen, Mandrake," she said furiously, "I've had just about enough of you and your complaints! For your information, I'd rather be stuck with_ any other magician in the bloody government_ instead of you! We've barely walked two miles on this cursed beach looking for the cursed dark forest, and already you're -"

She stopped, suddenly distracted; without warning, Nathaniel's knees had buckled. He fainted, knocking his head quite hard on a rock.

"Well, now," said Bartimaeus bemusedly, "_here's _an unexpected twist. I wish _my _arguments did that to him."

"Shut up," Kitty said for what seemed like the millionth time that day, bending over the boy's prone form. "Nathaniel – hey, wake up! I'm not finished with you!" She slapped his cheeks frantically.

"Give it up," said the djinni, who was gazing upward apprehensively, "I think we're in trouble again."

"Not -"

"No, Jabor won't be back. But it's the air. Can't you feel anything? I think the spell is designed to affect humans…"

Now that Kitty thought about it, there _was_ a slight pressing feeling in her temples, not just the air…

"It's your resilience, I'll bet," Bartimaeus continued, now scanning the air around them with narrowed eyes and changing to the Egyptian boy's form again. "This is a Compression we're dealing with here…Nat couldn't cope, obviously."

"But what's making it?"

"Ah, see, that's what frightens me. You know, a bit. I think this is live magic…potent, too. A third-level marid, unless I'm much mistaken."

"What's a marid?"

"Very high-level entity, can only be summoned by about five magicians at once…look, there's the forest!"

"Shouldn't we run?" asked Kitty nervously.

"Not necessarily…this magic's a couple hours old, maybe more. Can't you see the aura? I thought all you and your little friends could."

"Not all," said Kitty coldly. She did not want to discuss the Resistance now.

"Well, we should make for tree cover at least, might break the magic up a little. You could even wave your little silver stick around if you're worried about _him_."

"Bartimaeus," she said, "why are you only this helpful when Mandrake's out cold?"

The djinni chuckled, a chilling sound.

"I guess it's just nice to give my own orders, once in a while. Even nicer to have them followed…sorry about that."

Sighing resignedly, Kitty slung the limp form of John Mandrake over her shoulders. Expectant of a sudden weight, she was shocked to find that the sixteen-year-old boy wasn't heavy at all.

"Doesn't he eat anything?" she asked Bartimaeus, puzzled. "He's skin and bone!"

"_You_ tell him to eat more, see how he takes it," said the djinni dully.

She carried as far as the trees, then slung him against the nearest trunk with a sigh. Bartimaeus plodded meticulously further into the forest, then returned to her.

"Nothing," he said. "Strange, though…why would there be a live _marid_ here? Most magicians don't bother summoning them."

"Maybe," said Kitty, "it's for the same reason _you're_ here."

"Why not summon a titchy little imp, then? Much easier to manage. No, we're dealing with a large group of magicians, and they probably want your precious little amulet, too."

"It's not _my_ precious little amulet," said Kitty irritably. "It wasn't even my idea. But when Lei got hurt…well…"

"Lei…is she Hawaiian?"

"No. Chinese," she replied, then stopped. "Hey! Why am I telling _you_ this?"

"Search me. Why did you talk to me two years ago?"

Kitty was silent for a while, as Bartimaeus went off to look around again. A groan next to her made her jump, but it was only Mandrake coming around.

"Where am I?" he said groggily.

"Forest," said Kitty monotonously.

"Oh." The boy put a hand to the back of his head, where he had struck it on a rock. "Ow. What happened?"

"You passed out, so we brought you here. There was a live marid spell, apparently."

"Good God. Someone's followed us!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. Bartimaeus has just gone off to – Nathaniel!"

The young magician had fallen forwards this time, his eyes fluttering shut again. She grabbed him and slapped his cheeks again.

"Nat! Hey, wake up! Can you hear me? Nat!"

His eyes opened again and he looked up at her, his gaze unfocused. He grinned.

"Your eyes have a bit of green in them," he said.

Then his expression changed. He dived behind the bushes, where Kitty could hear him being sick for long minutes. She fished into her pack for yet another water bottle and rolled it over to him. A shaking white hand grasped it, and then disappeared again.

Kitty felt like yelling at him, _what the hell was that_? Instead, she said:

"I hate you, John Mandrake. No really, I do. Plus you're using up my water supply."

There was no reply.

* * *

When I got back, I could tell right away there was something up. 

"Where's Mr Mandrake?" I asked the girl. She pointed to the bushes, where there were retching sounds. "What – _oh_."

I settled down against the stump of a tree. It was then that I saw the most peculiar expression on young Kitty's face…the oddest thing in a girl like her. She looked as if someone had told her she had eyes like the stars and the lips of a goddess (not that _I _would ever think something like that…she was _human_, for crying out loud, and I've seen real goddesses in my time)…but no, it couldn't be. What could possibly...

Oh. God.

* * *

Hey everyone! Finally, the NatKitty starts…there'll probably be a fluffy chapter coming up soon. I'll try to finish as many chapters as possible before Tuesday, which is when I go back to school…thanks for reading! 


	8. Unexpected, Unbreakable

OK, people, this is the chapter where it gets kind of fluffy…NATKITTY! HOORAY! Haha, bet you all saw that coming in Chapter 7…

In this chapter, the group makes their way through the forest to find a place to camp for the night. Bartimaeus discovers an old friend and Nathaniel and Kitty bond as they discuss their pasts…

Disclaimer: The Bartimaeus Trilogy belongs to Jonathan Stroud. But this fanfic is MINE!

**

* * *

Unexpected, Unbreakable**

"Gravitation cannot be responsible for people falling in love." – Albert Einstein

Night was already falling – assuming night actually existed in this godforsaken place, Nathaniel amended grimly – by the time they found the clearing and the spring mentioned in some of his papers. He had never felt so worn out in his life…although that might partly be the fact that he had narrowly escaped death, been knocked out about two times, been violently ill, and had been forced to traipse through the most tangled and hideous forest he had ever seen.

He threw himself down against the nearest tree and leaned back, closing his eyes. Kitty collapsed beside him, although she barely seemed tired at all. He watched her beneath lowered lids.

"How're you feeling?" she said, looking at him.

"OK, I guess."

They were silent for a minute, and then Kitty went to fill her water bottles in the spring. _Amazing how she fits it all into one pack_, he thought.

Bartimaeus sauntered over, looking bored once again.

"Remind me again why we have to stop?" he said, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's late. We have to sleep, even if you don't."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Amuse yourself. Wait…do _not_ take that literally."

Rolling his eyes, the Egyptian boy walked off into the woods.

Nathaniel watched the sky dully, wishing they had more food…although _that_, for him, was a strange thought to be having. It was then that he saw something…a dark shape overhead…he trembled as he saw what it was.

Kitty was at his side immediately.

"Hey, you okay there?" she asked, her brow furrowed. "You're shaking…"

Gently she laid a hand along his forehead. He stared at her, eyes wide, remembering…

_He could see, in his mind, the mites exploding harmlessly in midair. He began to shake._

_Ms. Lutyens was at his side immediately._

"_Nathaniel, what's wrong?" she said. Oh, if only she knew! "Do you have a fever? You're shaking…"_

_He remembered being pulled into her tight embrace, feeling protected, for just that moment, until Lovelace came to punish him…_

"Hello? You there? I asked you if you were all right."

"Yes. Fine." he said. What else could he say when a griffin flew in the sky overhead?

* * *

I was bored. Really bored. And on top of everything else, the two of them weren't even sniping at each other anymore! 

I scuffed at a pile of leaves. What was the world coming to when mortal enemies were suddenly having civilized conversations?

At first, I didn't notice the white, shimmering apparition beside me, but then it spoke my name and I realized that perhaps the world wasn't so bad after all.

"Bartimaeus?" A soft voice, one I remembered, from not so long ago…

"_Queezle_?"

* * *

Kitty relaxed beside her enemy as they shared some cereal bars…nothing else had really fit in the packs. She watched him apprehensively; he was really beginning to disconcert her. She had had no trouble yelling at him, hitting him, and insulting him earlier on that day. What was going on now? 

"Ms. Jones – Kitty," he said suddenly, "who told you my real name?"

She inhaled sharply. Now was _not_ the time she wanted to tell him about her promise to Ms. Lutyens…

"I don't think you want to know," she said.

"No, I really do. It's dangerous, you know, because I only ever told a few people. Only two of them, besides you, are alive. And that includes Bartimaeus, although technically he found out by accident."

There was silence while she considered his words…

"It was her, wasn't it?" Nathaniel continued sadly.

"I – who do you mean?"

"Ms. Lutyens told you. She betrayed me, didn't she?"

_Betrayal_. How dare that git talk about betrayal? She looked at him, intending to give him a good piece of her mind, when she saw something odd in his eyes, a truly _hurt_ expression. Something rose within her, a strange new emotion, but it took her a moment to realize it was pity.

She was feeling _sorry_ for John Mandrake. How much weirder could this trip get?

"All right, she did," she told him, trying not to meet his eyes, which only made her pulse quicken. "But it wasn't like…it was just…well, she made me promise something, first."

"And what was that?"

She swallowed hard, trying to master her emotions.

"I – I don't think you deserve to know, Mr. Mandrake."

* * *

Nathaniel turned away from her in disgust, feeling now what Kitty must have felt two years ago. Ms. Lutyens, someone who had cared for him, was a traitor. His throat felt tight and his eyes were burning, but he willed himself not to cry as he hadn't cried in years. It was the wrong time, with the wrong people around him… 

The girl's strong hand gripped his wrist, turning him around to face her again.

"Let's have a little talk, hm?" she said, her face grim.

"No," he said. "I'm going to bed."

He decided he did not like what Kitty Jones seemed to do to him.

They both laid down on the dirt, using the packs as pillows. Nathaniel shivered as a cold breeze sprang up, but he closed his eyes, wishing he were back home.

He dreamed he was in a field of white flowers, just standing there, waiting for someone…and then he saw two people. He had seen them every night in his dreams, just before he woke up. They were watching him, smiling and waving, and he felt in his heart that somehow he knew who they were…

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I sat with Queezle at the base of a tree trunk. She wore the form of a pretty young girl, which seemed to match Ptolemy perfectly (if only he knew). 

In general, djinni don't form close relationships, not after…well, come on, you know all this! You've read the footnotes from the first book, haven't you? But Queezle…we had often found ourselves hoping, ever since Prague, that no one would ever set us against each other.

Then she had been destroyed by the golem, and I had perished any thoughts of ever seeing her again.

"What brings you here, Bartimaeus?" she asked me, her brown eyes wide. "Are you dead as well?"

The djinni snorted.

"Me? Dead? Come _on_, I thought you knew me better than that…"

She fingered Ptolemy's shoulder with her delicate little fingers and my essence writhed inside.

"I'm here escorting two humans," I said. "They're looking for the amulet. Do you know of it?"

"That must be why…" she broke off. "Bartimaeus, there have been signs of the presence of humans here for days now. Is that you?"

"I don't think so," I said, a little disconcerted. "Were they magicians?"

"I don't know…I'm not even sure how many there are. You aren't worried, are you?"

"No, of course not." I said. She leaned her head on my shoulder and smiled up at me.

Queezle really was beautiful on the first six planes.

* * *

Kitty woke up within an hour, and at first wondered why on earth she had. Then she saw the silhouette of a boy sitting by the spring. She walked over to him, noting that there seemed to be lights in the trees. _That's strange_, she thought, but wasn't really surprised, after all they had seen that day. She tapped Nathaniel on the shoulder until he turned. 

"Why are you awake?" she said blearily.

He looked at her strangely, his eyes shadowed. He looked strangely haunted, and it almost frightened her.

"Why are you?" he asked her quietly.

"Because you woke me up, you nitwit!" she said angrily. "Are you an insomniac or something? Why aren't you sleeping? Every other teenage boy I've ever known sleeps pretty much all day, and you -"

"I can't sleep, Kitty. I never do anymore."

"You have no idea what damage that can cause, do you?" Kitty sighed. She sounded like her mother. "At least tell me why."

He looked at her blankly.

"I don't know," he said blandly, turning to gaze at his sickly pale reflection in the water. "It's like…I wake up at night, and I can't go back to sleep because there's this – this _hole_ inside me. Like there's something missing, but I don't know what it is." He paused. "Sounds kind of stupid, doesn't it?"

Kitty was silent for a moment. What was she supposed to say to something like this? That he was crazy and should get some mental therapy, or that it was all right and she would protect him? She didn't really like either prospect, and therefore chose a different route.

"You know…" she said carefully, "Whenever I felt kind of…empty inside, before you met me, I would always go visit my parents."

"I haven't got any."

"What?"

"Parents. I haven't got any."

"Oh." Kitty didn't really know what to say. "I'm – I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to -"

He laughed hollowly.

"They're not dead, if that's what you're worried about. I just…never knew them."

Kitty didn't pry any further.

"Listen, as we're up…do you think we're doing the right thing, going after this amulet? After all we've had to face already? I mean, it's powerful and all, but…"

"I know what you mean." He turned to look at her again. "Why are you taking the risk? I thought the second Resistance was always more…careful."

She snorted.

"It wasn't my idea," she said. "It's just…well…I kind of felt I needed to _do_ something, after what happened to Lei."  
"What do you mean?"

She was somehow unafraid to tell him…

"It was at our last raid," she said. "I was off somewhere, but my friends were attacked by wolves. There were two many, and she tried to hold them off by herself…she's very strong and accurate. A piano player, actually."

"I see. So she was killed?"

"No. Oliver was, but not her…anyway, Jenson had researched this amulet, but I wasn't going to go along with it until she was hurt. Then I realized that I really wanted us to get our heart's desires for once, instead of being destroyed one by one."

Nathaniel's brow furrowed.

"So you want the magicians dead? Some desire…"

"Not dead!" said Kitty. "Then we'd be no better than some of them. All we really want – all _I _really want – is equality."

She turned to him.

"Can you honestly say that what you would desire is much better than someone being dead, or else something to give you more power?"

His steady gaze unsettled her; he seemed frozen.

"I'm sorry…" she began, but he stopped her.

"It's all right," he said. "But really, Kitty…I don't know _what_ it is I want."

But the look he gave her in that instant made her realize that he wasn't telling the truth. It showed a degree of – well, there wasn't any other way of putting it – _love_ she had never seen in anyone else's eyes upon her. It frightened her as much as it warmed her heart…

"What are those lights, do you reckon?" she asked, more to change the subject than anything.

He stiffened, his eyes widening in wonder.

"They're fairies," he said.

"What?" She looked closer, and then she could see the tiny bodies, the translucent wings, the golden glow they gave off…then she saw something else. Heard it, too.

"What are they doing?" Nathaniel's eyes weren't as good as hers in the semi-dark. He leant closer to her, and her heart skipped a beat.

"They're making music…" she said slowly, closing her eyes. "And they're dancing to it. Can't you hear it?"

The lights were moving in graceful fluidity, but the music itself was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. _Of course there would be fairies_, she said, _what fantasy story doesn't have something like them_?

The two of them stood up in the clearing. She looked at Nathaniel, seeing the fairy lights reflected in his dark eyes, making them more lively than she would ever have seen in daylight. He bowed to her, extending a hand.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Jones?"

She smiled and he laughed for real this time. A nice laugh that decided her more than anything else.

"Certainly, Mr. Mandrake."

And so it happened that two former enemies danced to the light and music of the fairies in a forest clearing as far as they could ever get from their own world…

* * *

There you go, wasn't that the fluffiest chapter ever? It's been fun, next chapter coming up ASAP! Please review! 


	9. Here Be Dragons

Okay, I'm trying to get as many chapters in as possible before Tuesday…there's a planned 14 chapters for this fic, so we're over the halfway point! Hooray! Oh, and for all those who did not like the fluff…I promise you an effective transition back to what _Ptolemy's Gate _started as! Do not worry, for I have read and understood the books!

In this chapter, they realize that they have (predictably) gone the wrong way and ended up in dragon territory. Come on, you could so see that coming…we'll see more of Queezle in this chapter, too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Bartimaeus Trilogy is not mine. I wish it was, but its not…god, this makes me so depressed! Haha, not really. Jonathan Stroud is a genius, don't you agree? Oh, also some allusions to J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Hobbit_; I don't own that either.

**

* * *

Here Be Dragons**

"A pessimist is one who, when he has a choice of two evils, chooses both." – Oscar Wilde

When I returned to the clearing with Queezle in the morning, I was astonished to find both humans asleep. Now, when you've seen as many humans as I have, you might not think this is that weird…but as far as I knew, Nathaniel wasn't human that way. Well, not quite. And Kitty? She seemed the early bird type.

As we moved closer, the scene became more and more disturbing. For one thing, they were sleeping on _the same side of the same tree_. For another, they were _holding hands_! While sleeping! Fully clothed, just in case you were getting excited. What the hell was up with that?

Queezle watched them interestedly. Well, at least she was entertained.

Determined to get this little show on the road, I walked over and poked Nathaniel. Hard (I made my fingernails grow especially long and pointy especially for the task). His eyes snapped open and he practically leapt out of bed. Okay, off the ground. Which isn't, technically, a bed at all (unless you were some kind of…er…mole. Which he isn't, I hope. That would be weird.)

"Bartimaeus!" he said, all surprised and everything. "What – what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!"

"Never mind that." Beside him, Kitty was getting up as well, crawling over to the spring to splash water on her face. "Who is this?" he said, a bit worriedly.

"I'm Queezle," said Queezle, the sun through the trees making her translucent form positively luminous (all right, I admit it, I'm sentimental).

"I see…um, pardon me, but why are you here?"

"Just for the hell of it," I told him. "Even dead spirits have to have a bit of fun before they make their great choice."

Nathaniel's eyes snapped towards me instantly.

"What choice?" he said. Always the little scholar, even in private matters…or perhaps someone had mentioned it to him.

Surprisingly, it was Queezle who answered.

"It's a bit complicated," she said, "but as we're practically immortal, we can choose to stay on Phasma Mortuus or to just…disappear. It's a choice between peaceful mortality and forever wandering."

I watched her carefully as she said this. Not being dead myself, I wasn't sure how I would feel if I ever had to make the choice myself…what would you choose? One of the hard things about being a djinni is knowing that, someday, you may have to decide whether to wander, free but lonely, or to truly die. It's a bit hard to think about…but I'm getting off topic here.

Nathaniel, for one, was silent as he considered the sorry limits of his own humanity. Kitty broke the stillness.

"Well, where do we have to go from here?" she said, glancing at Nathaniel and giving him a small smile. Eww.

I pointed, having memorized our path completely (and predictably), and so we set off through the trees once more. Queezle tagged along, to my relief; humans can get so tiring after a while.

We had gone barely a mile when I knew something was wrong. The forest was thinning out, giving way to flatter ground and little vegetation. Even more curiously, much of it appeared to be burned or destroyed. However, it was only when we passed a tree with much of its large top half charred black that Mandrake noticed something.

"Bartimaeus," he said authoritatively (apparently he had got over his pathetic state of the day before), "are trees _supposed_ to look like that here?"

We heard a crash somewhere nearby, followed by a feral roar. He jumped, but recovered his composure enough to berate me.

"You've got us lost, haven't you? Who knows what'll be attacking us next! God, Bartimaeus, if you didn't know my name…"

"What?" said Queezle.

Nathaniel turned pink and muttered unobtrusively under his breath. I saw Kitty put a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

"As funny as this," I said, "it really _isn't_ funny! I think we've somehow landed in dragon country!"

Queezle turned pale; well, as pale as a shimmering, practically transparent dead spirit can be.

"They will not fear us," she said, quivering. "They have the most power of all the beings on the island."

"Gee, what clued you in?" said the boy angrily. "The fact that in every fantasy story ever made they're giant, fire-breathing monsters? Or perhaps the observation that the foliage around us has been desecrated?"

Kitty hit him on the shoulder. Score!

"Hey!" he said. "Don't start _that_ again! I thought we were getting on f -"

He blushed, clamping his mouth shut, to my intense disappointment.

"Shut up for a minute, all of you," said Kitty. "I'm trying to think."

I wandered to where the forest seemed to end in front of us, giving way to flat, deserted plain. Glancing at the air above me, I confirmed our theory.

"Yep," I said solemnly, "Here be dragons."

_

* * *

Think, _Kitty told herself, _think…_but nothing she had ever read or experienced could compare with facing a pack of vicious, bloodthirsty, mythical but very alive dragons! Beside her Nathaniel had his eyes closed; he looked as though he was going through every book he had ever read in his head…that would probably keep him busy for a while.

"Queezle," she said timidly to the other djinni, "you've lived here awhile…is there nothing anyone has ever done to resist the dragons?"

The ghostly girl looked at her strangely.

"Why would we?" she asked. "They don't hurt us…they are only protecting their lands. They're not like the magicians, in your world."

"Well, then," Kitty said slowly, "how do we let them know we're not attacking them, just passing through? On that thought," she continued, looking at Bartimaeus, "why don't we just find another path?"

"Two reasons," he said. "Number one, we're already lost. Who's to say we won't just end up here again after wandering in circles? A map is next to useless here. Number two…it looks like they're coming after us! Run!"

Any thoughts of carefully laid plans were crushed into dust as they took off across the desert-plain, the demons in the lead. Kitty could feel an immense heat above them, and, looking up, she saw her first dragon.

It was a bright, emerald green, its scaling shining like beacons in the hot sun – or was it the sun? Gold claws and white, gnashing teeth stood out in her eyes as well; they were sharp enough to cut her into pieces with a few, horrible swipes. It exhaled a bonfire's worth of flame into the surrounding air, its fellows (in varied shades of green, purple, red, and even black) swooping around it. Without warning, it dived, heading straight for her.

Ignoring Nathaniel's cries of warning, she stood her ground, hoping against hope that it would swoop much lower before it burned her to a crisp. Taking out two of her knives, she waited with bated breath, the wind created by the dragon's wings whipping dust clouds around her.

_How does one slay a dragon_? she asked herself, aware that no human before her had probably ever asked themselves that question in real life. Gazing once more at her formidable foe – _A veritable leviathan_, she thought – she thought she saw that one of the scales near where its heart should be was duller than the rest. A weak spot, perhaps?

Unaware that the author Tolkien had created this very thing in one of his books, she calculated and realized that if she stabbed above her head, her knives would hit that very spot (or so she hoped), perhaps the only place where they wouldn't glance off the hard scales.

She closed her eyes as the dragon loomed above her. Visualizing Lei and Antony in her mind, practising throwing their knives into the cellar ceiling, she opened her eyes again and thrust her arms upward.

* * *

Nathaniel could only watch in horror, running towards the other side of the forest, as the largest dragon dived towards Kitty. He yelled at her. 

"Kitty! Run!"

The foolish girl, however, stood her ground and recklessly took out two knives – _Where did they come from?_ he wondered – apparently to stab the sixty-foot long monster above her. What was she thinking? This was definitely _not _the time to die.

Nathaniel closed his eyes as she raised her arms for the kill – if it was going to be a kill. And who was to say the knives wouldn't just glance off those sharp green scales?

The dragon let out a terrible screech and he clapped his hands over tortured ears. Opening his eyes slowly in dread, he saw something that made him gasp.

The monster lay writhing on the ground, dark blood spouting from a wound in its chest. It howled and cried to its fellows. And about ten feet to its right, rising slowly from the ground with her hands and knives covered in blood. She turned slowly to face the three of them, her eyes wide in horror and her face as pale as his own.

* * *

Kitty rolled away from the dragon, the blood all over her hands, so as not to be crushed, feeling a kind of exhilaration that could only be connected with her early Resistance escapades. It was only then that she saw the dragon she had just mortally wounded. 

It was screeching and crying out, and she had to fight not to cover her ears (she did _not _want blood in her hair, not when it was unlikely she would see a shower for many days to come). The blood poured from where she had stabbed it in the heart.

She felt a surge of empathy for the dragon – who was she that she could kill a creature so brave, so beautiful, who was merely defending its kin? Her heart seemed to rise into her tight throat and the excitement she felt was replaced, ultimately, by horror.

The blood was everywhere, the dragon's life almost gone…she swallowed hard, suddenly feeling ill. In the blood frenzy carnivores are apt to, the other dragons swooped down on their dying fellow and begin to tear it apart.

She turned to where Nathaniel and the demons were standing, gazing at her in awe, and she felt alone as she hadn't felt in a long time.

However much she might have put into the second Resistance, the fact was that she often felt she was living her life alone most of the time. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with it…but now, the feeling had intensified.

Nathaniel rushed out and stood in front of her, his dark eyes wide. What was that emotion she saw in their depths? It was soon replaced by rigid control.

"Are you all right?" he said, his voice unnaturally high. "You – you like you're going to be sick."

Swallowing hard and feeling like she was going to cry, she answered faintly.

"I'm all right. Let's – let's just get out of here."

As she washed her hands free of the blood of a relatively innocent creature, Kitty realized that she really didn't like killing. She didn't want to be reckless anymore…and Kitty vowed to herself, silently, that if she ever went home she wanted a more peaceful life.

* * *

God, that took a while to write! I was trying to find a under-used method of dragon-slaying...hope you guys liked it, I'll take to get the next chapter up ASAP, but after that it's going to slow down a bit. Love you all!  



	10. You'd Have To Be Crazy!

OK, everyone, this is probably the last chapter for at least a week…sorry about that, but I do have to get back to school. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! A-hem, unfortunately this chapter is another semi-fluffy one, but don't worry, fluff-haters, there are no dancing fairies this time. Go NatKitty!

In this episode/chapter/section/whatever, the…um…quartet reaches the dangerous Sulphurous Marsh, leading to a near-death experience (last time it was Kitty Power…could it possibly be…Nat Power this time?). Nathaniel shares some of the secrets of his past with Kitty and their bond becomes closer…

Disclaimer: The Bartimaeus Trilogy belongs to Mr. Stroud. And his editor/publisher dude, in a way. God, I'm getting bored of writing this. Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

You'd Have To Be Crazy!**

"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow; Don't walk behind me, I may not lead; Walk beside me, and just be my friend."  
– Albert Camus

"'The Sulphurous Marsh," read Nathaniel, "is dangerous to all. Nothing grown there may be eaten, for the sulphur substance is poisonous. Flames spout randomly from the ground due to chemical reactions, so mind your path well. Furthermore, there are pits of mud that act as the sinking sands of the marsh. Always stay on firm ground, and ignore the false direction of the sprites.' Well," he continued, "we can see why no one has ever bothered to come here before. You'd have to be crazy!"

"Your point being…" said Bartimaeus.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Sorry, Nathaniel," said Kitty, "but do you honestly think we would be here otherwise?"

"I didn't come here of my own free will! I was persuaded by the government -"

"Yeah, yeah," the djinni said, "we don't need to hear about the nobility of the magicians again. God, I may as well take up slapping you, like Kitty -"

"Do that and I'll shut you in an iron box!"

"- if I didn't think that would happen."

They walked in silence for several more moments, until they saw an end to the trees and what was most definitely (_Judging by colour and general odour of rotten eggs_, Nathaniel thought grimly) the dreaded marsh.

"Let's go single file," said Kitty practically, removing a flashlight from her highly overstocked bag. "I know we're kind of tired -"

"Speak for yourself," murmured the two djinn present.

"- but I rather think we'll be more comfortable sleeping in a field of daisies than with rotten tree stumps again."

"Sure," said Nathaniel glumly. Kitty patted him on the shoulder.

They formed a line with Bartimaeus in the lead (despite his earlier pathfinding mistakes), followed by Kitty, Nathaniel, and Queezle bringing up the rear. The dirt path was narrow and smooth, even though it was definitely the road less travelled by.

A sharp hiss…Nathaniel looked to his right just in time to see a huge gout of flame burst up about three feet away from him. The smoke combined with the sulphur fumes made him cough, and he placed one of his handkerchiefs over his face.

"All right there?" asked Kitty.

"Yes," he said testily. "Are you _sure_ this is the shortcut? Because if it's not…"

"Of course I'm sure!" said the djinni irritably. "Have I ever been wrong before? Tchah, you'd think I'd never been here before!"

"Um…"

"All right, I haven't, but still…"

"Shut up."

* * *

Kitty walked in silence behind Bartimaeus, feeling uneasy. Everything about the marsh, from its smell to its greenish sort of glow, was starting to creep her out. _Why am I here?_ She asked herself yet again. _Why am I the one who was crazy enough to find the amulet by myself?_

It's not like they even had proof it would actually work. That whole idea of fulfilling the holder's deepest desire? How was that even possible? She knew from experience that magic could attack, and protect…but fulfill desires? It was highly doubtful.

The four of them passed over what seemed to be a river of boiling mud. There was a hiss right in her ear and she jumped away, narrowly escaping a bonfire that would have burned her to a crisp. _Just like that dragon_, she thought, and then tried not to think about it.

But in her haste to escape the flames, she had stepped off the narrow path, and suddenly she was falling, falling down towards the river…

* * *

Nathaniel was feeling hot and irritable again. He still did not fully understand why their group was always taking the most difficult route to get to the field of daisies. They had had to get past marid magic, Jabor, a filthy, tangled forest; not to mention those _dragons_. His blood still ran cold at the thought of what could have happened to Kitty if she hadn't killed the one that was attacking her. 

_Kitty_. What was going on with him? He could barely get her out of his head anymore, much worse than when he thought she was dead and he felt guilty. The night before, with the fairies in the clearing, something had awoken inside of him, something he had never felt before. He had always felt attracted to – to very _pretty_ girls, like Jane Farrar and Clarice; but Kitty (he mentally excused himself) wasn't a stunning, attractive female. There was definitely something else.

He watched the back of her head for a time before he, too, heard the hiss. His heart quailed as she leapt aside from the flames, only to miss her step and fall of the pathway edge!

Nathaniel did no know what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but then he was down flat on the dirt bridge, extending his hands toward her flailing fingers. If she fell all the way, she would die…but was there really anything _he_ could do?

To his relief, Kitty managed to grasp his fingers, barely holding on, her face white and set. Unfortunately, he had miscalculated badly, and began to slip forwards off the bridge as well.

Two pairs of strong hands grabbed his feet suddenly, halting his progress over the edge. The djinn were helping him. He readjusted his grip on Kitty's hands, aware that his palms were sweaty. She grabbed his wrists, her eyes determined and…could it possibly be? Full of trust…

The muscles in his arms screaming, Nathaniel began pulling her up, scooting himself backward. He closed his eyes, feeling dizzy with the effort…he had moved her maybe a foot upward. He wasn't going to be able to do it…he looked back at her face, his mind overtaken by a whine of panic.

Gritting his teeth, making his will as strong as he could, he suddenly levered her up and back on to the bridge. They both collapsed there, breathing heavily. The two djinn trudged over to the other end of the bridge, where Nathaniel could see the end of the marsh and – could it be? – a flash of white upon the hills beyond. They had come so far…

Groaning, he brought himself up to a standing position once more, then leaned forward to help Kitty up. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"You saved my life," she whispered, coming closer. Nathaniel blinked.

"I suppose," he said. "Time I paid you back, you know."

They were too closer. Were those the stars shining back at him through her dark eyes?

Nathaniel leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

It was too fast, he knew, and he pulled back immediately. Then she clasped his hands in hers, their fingers interlocking, and pulled him back towards her, her lips seeking his this time. He relaxed into her embrace.

The djinn looked pointedly away, but Nathaniel could almost hear them snickering.

* * *

As they relaxed, finally, on the edges of the field of white flowers (they didn't really look like daisies at all, in Kitty's opinion), she and Nathaniel watched each other. It was strange, really, to be able to look into his pale face without having to think of something nasty to say. He spoke first. 

"It was a bit odd, don't you think?" he said tentatively. "Me saving you?"

"How so?"

"Well…it's not something magicians would do normally. We normally just rely on – on our slaves."

"I noticed," she said. "You stay in your nice houses and send out your little delegations, without any thought to their condition or their feelings."

"You are very blunt, Kitty." He smiled wryly.

"Not to mention insightful!" Bartimaeus called from the top of the hill.

"The truth is…" He didn't seem to know where to begin. "Well, do you know how we're raised?"

"No." He was going to talk about his parents again?

"At the age of five, my parents 'dropped me off' at the government center. Just took their money and left without saying goodbye…"

"What!" Kitty was shocked. After ignoring her parents for the past two years, she suddenly felt very glad that she had known them her entire life.

"Yeah…it's all right, though. I don't even remember their faces." He paused, frowning. "I was delivered to my first master, Arthur Underwood, and his wife." He smiled. "I must, say though, she was the only one ever to kiss me good night. That much was a comfort, when I was young…"

"But what has _that_ got to do with -"

"To begin my education, my master decided to show me what demons looked like. He wanted me to hate them with every fibre of my being, like all magicians do."

Kitty looked up at Bartimaeus. She could tell he was listening closely.

"He told me to go to his study to fetch a pair of spectacles, put them on, and return to him. I went downstairs quickly to fetch them, but strange things were happening…I heard hisses, scraping, and the pencils in the jar seemed to come to life…"

The young magician's voice was a whisper, and Kitty could somehow tell he had never talked about this with anyone before.

"The door slammed, and I was locked in. I put on the spectacles, then, and I saw the truth about the study. Of course, the imps then saw that I could see them, and they attacked me. I was six years old; my master did not return to fetch me for an hour."

His voice was shaking, and Kitty found she had been holding her breath. He turned suddenly to her.

"Don't you see? _That_ is what magicians are taught: to fear and hate the very things we enslave! If we are ever brave, it may be speaking out against another magician, but only if they are less powerful."

Another pause.

"I've always been…strong, as a magician, but never brave, not like you would consider brave. In fact, until I met you, I never really realized the extent of human courage. I didn't believe, at the first, that you would save me from the golem, because that would be risking yourself for someone else. That kind of altruism is something…I wish I had."

He turned away, his face impassive. Kitty considered this, then crawled over so she was facing him.

"What do you think today was?" she said, smiling. Then she grew serious again, eyeing him closely. "Are you saying no one has ever cared for you?"

"No…there were people. Like Mrs. Underwood, and Ms. Lutyens…at least, I thought so." His expression was pained.

"Well then," said Kitty. "I'll just have to care about you myself, won't I? Who needs parents?"

She was astonished to see tears in the corners of his eyes. He swiped them away, then leaned forward and kissed her timidly.

"Get a room," said Bartimaeus.

* * *

Okay, how was that? Hope it keeps you guys busy for about a week…I promise I'll write the last five chapters ASAP! Love you all! 


	11. That Is One Hot Amulet

Chapter 10 (Part 11) is finally here! dances on spot Hope you guys like it…more coming as soon as I have more time!

In this chapter, they (finally) gain access to the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus, in the stone tower at the centre of the field of flowers. God, that sounds corny…ah, well. But guess who they meet there? Warning: Chapter ends in suspense…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; only the setting is mine. Jonathan Stroud rules the world!

**

* * *

That Is One Hot Amulet**

"Surprises are foolish things. The pleasure is not enhanced, and the inconvenience is often considerable." – Jane Austen 

Nathaniel awoke early, troubled once again by his strange dreams. Who were the figures in that field, waving to him? He frowned, the details slipping away as they always seemed to…it was almost as if there was something he should be remembering…

Kitty was already awake. She smiled at him and gave him a cereal bar.

"Again?" he said sarcastically. Then he noticed she wasn't eating anything. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Well…" she paused. "It's really the last one. We might have to eat grass or something on the way back."

He started. After having gone through all they had, Nathaniel could hardly believe that he would be returning to London, to the life he knew.

He frowned, suddenly feeling odd. Going home would also mean that he and Kitty would probably not see each other at all. Not only that, they would have to choose which of them would bring the amulet back, should they find it. After being in her company and – he could scarcely believe this – falling in love with her, in a way, he would deeply regret their coming re-separation.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said Kitty amusedly.

"Nothing," he replied. "But why are you giving_ me _the last one?"

She laughed. "You need it more than I do! Lose any more weight and you may as well be someone's shadow!"

Nathaniel stowed the food in his own pack.

"We'll save it and split it later," he said. "Let's get over this hill and take a look at where we're going, first."

To his surprise and delight, she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

"You're really getting into this adventure thing, aren't you?" she said. "Let's go, then."

"Don't you think we're moving a bit too fast?" Nathaniel said breathlessly as they trotted uphill to where the two djinn sat waiting for them.

"No, I like a brisk walk. We'll get there faster."

"No…I meant with, well, us. Do you remember that only one of us can return with the amulet? We're practically enemies, Kitty."

She stopped.

"After all this?" she said incredulously. "I don't think so. We'll work it out when we have to, but personally, I think we can have all the time we want together when we go back to London."

"But – I'm a magician!" he spluttered. "You're a commoner!"

"Does that honestly stand between us? I do really care about you, Nathaniel."

They were silent for a moment or two as they reached the hilltop (where Bartimaeus and Queezle stood in identical positions, hands on hips and one foot tapping impatiently.) The splendour before them was remarkable.

Every square inch of field before them, up to the very edges of the surrounding forest, were white flowers. In the light cast from above (they were still not certain it was a sun), they shone radiantly, like feathers on the wing of an angel. About a mile away, Nathaniel could see a small stone building.

* * *

The humans just wouldn't stop gaping at that field. Honestly, you'd think they'd never seen flowers before! I had to admit, however, it certainly could be compared with some of the most beautiful gardens of the world (like the Hanging Gardens of Babylon; _that_ took a while to build, and my back is still sore from it.) 

We started off immediately, with both Queezle and I leading as there were now no more imminent dangers behind us. She seemed very happy, and it sort of rubbed off on me; soon, we found ourselves practically skipping along. I was sort of glad no one else was watching us.

As for Nathaniel? He was really surprising me. Kitty seemed to have uncovered that part of him he had tried to keep hidden, ever since he had become Ms. Whitwell's apprentice; it was the part of him that tended to be rather suicidal, but I appreciated it all the same. He was basically letting me do as I pleased here; then again, I think he was distracted enough with Kitty. I was surprised at how quickly their relationship seemed to progress; I was forced to conclude that the air on this island must have been making them giddy. I kind of missed the sniping, though.

Queezle suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" I said. "Afraid of squashing too many daisies?" She frowned.

"I felt something, just now." She was looking around us apprehensively. "Someone's here."

The back of my neck prickled. Call it intuition, but I could feel something weird going on as well…something or someone here with us. Even an ordinary human with some kind of talisman would register on my senses here. I looked back at Nat and Kitty; no problems there. They were chatting, both smiling…not that I didn't think of that as a _problem_, but it wasn't the kind of thing I was worried about.

"Let's just keep walking," I told Queezle. She shrugged and we went on our way.

* * *

As they approached the stone tower – it looked more like a chapel, in Kitty's opinion – her feeling of apprehension grew. She knew she shouldn't be afraid – there was nobody in there – but what if the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus wasn't there? To have come all this way for nothing was not a pleasant idea. 

But was it really nothing? Kitty glanced at the grinning young man beside her. She was glad he had come, and shown her that other side of him she never would have guessed at, from their previous and rather disastrous meetings. She even wondered if she was really in love with him...a silly thought, but one she thought that Rose back home would appreciate. Kevin might even be jealous.

The door of the 'chapel' looked to be made of solid bronze, but Kitty knew it probably wasn't – where would demons get bronze on an island that didn't even have real rocks? It was very ornate, and decorated with strange designs that looked like Egyptian hieroglyphs. She could see Bartimaeus scanning it with interest and Nathaniel frowning as he translated in his head.

"What's it say?" she asked. Queezle looked eager; evidently she hadn't been to Ancient Egypt either.

"Nothing we don't know," said Nathaniel brusquely. "Just something about how great and powerful the marid spirits inside the amulet are."

"It doesn't even say _why_ they did it," Bartimaeus said oddly. "I mean, honestly – if I was dead, would I want to imprison myself in some old piece of jewellery, just for the hell of it? I don't think so."

"Maybe they were bored," said Queezle. She giggled in a rather creepy, inhuman way.

They opened the door and went inside.

It was old and dusty, as if it hadn't been touched for many centuries, but the air around them was freezing cold; she shivered, realizing she hadn't even brought a coat on this expedition. Their footsteps raised clouds of dirt and dust almost as high as her knees, and beside her Nathaniel sneezed.

"Bless you," she said, looking around.

She saw the altar almost immediately – what was with this sudden religious turn on a demon's island? – And, on it a cloth covering something small and circular. She walked towards it carefully and slowly brushed off the cloth. It was the amulet.

Kitty vaguely remembered the Amulet of Samarkand as she had seen around Bartimaeus' neck; a great gold pendant with a green jewel in the centre. Much too gaudy for anyone to wear as a fashion statement, and this one didn't look a lot different.

It was about the right size to fit in her palm, a perfectly smooth circle about the width of slice of bread. Unlike everything else in the chapel, it shone as if it had been polished only yesterday, with what looked like a bright piece of sapphire in the centre. She touched it gingerly with one finger, but then yanked her hand back.

"What's wrong?" asked Nathaniel, coming up beside her. His eyes grew wide when they saw the amulet, and she wondered what he was thinking for the second time that day.

"It's _hot_," she said, surprised. "I don't understand. Everything else here is as cold as ice."

"Whoa," said Bartimaeus, standing on the other side of the altar in the form of the Egyptian boy. "That aura is _huge_. Sure Nouda or someone isn't in there?"

"Nouda has most definitely not been killed yet," said Nathaniel, shuddering, apparently at the very thought of that demon.

"Twenty marids, at least," said Queezle breathlessly, her little girl's eyes as round as saucers. "I can't believe I haven't heard about this before."

Kitty looked at Nathaniel, and he at her, and she could see fear and apprehension in his dark eyes. She felt the same; what would happen if she so much as held something of such great power?

Bartimaeus broke the silence, as per usual.

"Well, let's not grab it all at once," he said cheerfully. "Here, Kitty, I'll put it in your pocket for you."

Deftly clasping it by its long, thick chain, the djinni lifted the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus from the altar where it had always lain, and dropped into the pocket of Kitty's trousers. She could feel its heat in waves of power on her leg. Nathaniel watched her, his eyes worried – for me again? She wondered.

"Well, now, this is nice and cozy," came an unfamiliar voice from the doorway, "but I'm afraid I'll have to break up this little party."  
She and Nathaniel turned slowly to where the two djinn, normally annoyingly placid, stood gaping at the doorway where a tall man stood. He had a long, dark beard, wore a long, dark, travel-stained cloak, and strange-looking boots. He clutched a silver disc and seemed to radiate an aura of malevolence Kitty had never seen before…

* * *

I guess I should have known he was behind all this. The mercenary always seemed to catch us at a very bad time, and this was no exception. 

"_Still_ wearing those boots, are you?" I said, trying to buy time. But he wasn't the sort to talk for long hours. His eyes glittered evilly as he surveyed us all.

"_Still_ looking after this whelp?" he replied mockingly.

Well, I knew that comment would get to my master quicker than greased lightning. Face white with fury (which is pretty much as white as it could go…I swear, he was almost blue), Nathaniel took a step towards the mercenary. I could see his thin hands were trembling.

"You are under arrest," he said firmly.

"Nath – John, who is this?" Kitty asked, surprisingly remembering not to say his birth name in front of strangers.

"That's what you said last time, Mandrake," the mercenary said casually. "Remember what happened?"

"As I recall," said Nathaniel coldly, although he shook with fear and anger, "we stopped you from creating the second golem and knocked you out of a window."

Score one for the kid! The big guy frowned.

"Be that as it may, it will not stop me from killing you today," he said. "Or _her_, at least."

"Do I know you?" said Kitty, narrowing her eyes. Oh, things were heating up.

"I believe you have met my master," he said icily. "He set up the destruction of the Resistance two years ago…unfortunately, _you _escaped to create another."

"The benefactor? The man in the theatre?" The girl looked furious; this was most definitely not her favourite subject.

"That's right. _You_," he continued, speaking to my master again, "were not even supposed to make it here, but since your little girlfriend dragged you along you shall have to die, too. My employer cannot afford little children running off to tell on him." The smile on his weathered face was terrifying, even for a seasoned djinni like me.

"I think it is time," the mercenary said carefully, "for you to be introduced to my companion, summoned by my master and several of his friends for my convenience…I wonder if you have heard of him?" He motioned behind him. I checked the seventh plane; to my horror, it was the very marid who had created the Compression earlier on. Worst of all, I knew him from a battle with the Iroquois.

"Morgral," he said. "Your masters ordered you to follow my orders, did they not?"

"Yes, master," said a deep voice that came, to me, from the darkest depths of the Other Place.

"Then here is your charge; destroy this building and everything in it. If the dead djinni's essence survives, capture and hold her until I get enough silver to make her an appropriate tomb."

With these rather unsettling words, which caused the colour to drain out of Nathaniel's and Kitty's faces, the mercenary left the room. He was miles away in seconds, but we could hear the marid's horrible laughter from outside.

There was a loud explosion and the stones began to rain down upon us.

* * *

Okay, hope you liked that! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but I've been neglecting my other fic so I might do that chapter first. Thanks for reading, please review! 


	12. Reckoning

It's finally here! Sorry this took so long, but it is the most important chapter in the entire fic…it's called _The Turning Point_. Everything changes, mostly because I have to take us all back to the beginning of Ptolemy's Gate, or else it doesn't work. Only one more chapter and an epilogue after this! Sorry NatKitty lovers…it ends here. Oh…there's a bit of language in this chapter, but nothing really bad.

In this chapter…you know what, I'm not gonna put a summary this time. It would really ruin it. Let me put it this way…secrets are found out and destiny spins back to normal. Find out what happens yourself, it's a long one! If you haven't read the beginning chapters in a while, I recommend it…they become important here! (All right, I'll give you a clue…remember the source of Nathaniel's depression? And the whole thing about getting your heart's desire if you have the Amulet?) As for the title…all fans of _Smallville_ will understand, because this is the climax of my story. Don't worry, though, no one dies!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bartimaeus Trilogy. If I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfics…are you following me here?

**

* * *

Reckoning**

"Most of the change we think we see in life is due to truths being in and out of favour." – Robert Frost

When about a thousand pounds of spirit-made stone tower is about to crash down on you and your master, whom you have been sworn to protect or else suffer immediate incineration, you generally have to think fast. And, as you know from our other exploits together, I can think _and_ act fast. So fast, in fact, that at the moment I'm explaining how very fast I can be, I have already done what I need to do.

Actually, about a nanosecond before the marid caused the explosion, I had already grabbed Nathaniel by the shoulders and changed into the form of the giant roc that had saved Kitty from the wolves. Queezle had grabbed the girl, to my surprise; then again, she's always had too many morals than is good for any djinni.

So while the humans yelped and cried (strangely enough, Nathaniel's voice sounded out half an octave above Kitty's), we swiftly transferred them to the nether regions of the air…in simpler terms, we flew away.

You'd think, for once, I'd get some thanks from my beloved master for saving his life (again – did I mention to you what happened with the Anarchist and the Oyster? Well, never mind, I'll tell you later, when he's not around). But _nooo_…he still refused to believe that flying was a good idea. By the time we touched down (several kilometres from the explosion), he was looking furious _and_ nauseous. Believe me, it's not a good combination (I wish I could see his face every time he got on an aeroplane – _not_ pretty). Queezle and Kitty (just a little ways behind) arrived soon afterward, Kitty dismounting smoothly from Queezle's form of a winged horse. Apparently her transparency didn't stop her from being solid…weird.

Predictably, the two humans ran toward each other with annoying cries of, "Are you OK? Are you hurt?" Their apparently serious affection for one another was really getting on my nerves.

And so, after that sadly necessary confrontation, the four of us sat down again in the field of flowers. How weird is that? It was almost as if nothing had happened, except for the fact that both humans were white, shaking, and covered in stone dust. _Honestly_, they couldn't be taking this seriously enough.

* * *

Kitty sighed, trying to calm her nerves and keep an eye on Nathaniel's. Her mental need to protect him seemed to have increased tenfold…or was it the fact that yet another near-death experience had reminded her of her promise to Rosanna Lutyens? He looked unwell again, in any case; his hands shook as badly as hers, she knew. She jumped when he spoke again. 

"God, I hate flying," he said, clenching his hands to stop them from shaking. Kitty sat on her own hands so he wouldn't notice she was in the same predicament. Heights were one thing when you could really care less about dying…otherwise, they had always bothered her.

"Well?" she said.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me to see it?" Kitty asked him, tweaking his nose playfully. Bartimaeus sniggered above them, as if to say _God, what's the world coming to if _these_ two are together_?

Nathaniel's eyes widened. Then he smiled.

"The very object of this thankless vacation, and I'd just about forgotten it. Are you going to show me, then?"

Muttering under her breath at the thoughtless use of the word "vacation" to describe what they'd gone through, Kitty carefully reached into her pocket and lifted the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus out by its chain. After her earlier experience, she was wary to actually touch the jewel itself.

"Don't worry, I won't steal it," he said. "We'll have to decide later what to do with -"

Her fingers slipped; Nathaniel held out his hand out of impulse and caught the Amulet. As his pale fingers closed on the purple jewel, there was a sudden fizzling noise and he cried out in pain. A wave of white light seemed to pass through his body…then it was over, and he slumped into the ground among the flowers.

Kitty's mouth fell open in horror. Why now, of all times? Trembling, she crawled over to his prone form and shook him gently. Bartimaeus and Queezle watched her, eyebrows raised. She sighed in relief as Nathaniel came to within seconds. He sat up with a start, gasping.

"What happened?" said Kitty, cursing her voice for sounding so shrill.

The pale boy gazed at the amulet still clutched in his clenched fist.

"I don't know," he said. "It was almost as if something went through me…through my mind…"

"Well, that's obvious, isn't it?" said Bartimaeus conversationally.

"What's obvious?" asked Kitty.

"Didn't any of your buddies tell you what happens when you actually touch the thing?"

She racked her brains. Jenson had said something…

"You don't mean," she said slowly, "that he's just got -"

But the djinni suddenly put a finger to his lips, gesturing at Nathaniel. He had stood up suddenly with widened eyes, gazing off at something behind her, and looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What is it?" she asked him urgently, looking where his eyes were going.

Two figures stood in the field, waving to the boy beside her.

* * *

Nathaniel's recent dreams came back to him in a flash. The two figures in a field of flowers…how had he not seen it before? Was _this_ the reason he was here? He remembered dimly questioning Mr. Makepeace about the amulet, wondering what the fulfillment of one's heart's desire could really mean…well, it seemed he was about to find out. 

Kitty said something beside him, but he heard nothing. Nathaniel was suddenly walking, his legs moving almost of their own accord, toward the two people about a hundred metres away. Who were they?

As he moved towards them, they began walking to him as well, and Nathaniel could see that they were a man and woman of about middle age. They were dressed in commoner's clothes and shoes, but they continued to smile at him as if this were a long-standing arrangement, as if he'd known them all his life.

They approached each other cautiously, and Nathaniel could now see the couple in detail. The man was tall and as thin as he was, with thinning brown hair, but it was the woman that caught his eye.

She was of middle height, with a very pale complexion and dark hair and eyes. Despite this, she held an aura of grace as well as sorrow, and seemed somewhat familiar to Nathaniel…who was she? The woman's hands were clasped nervously together, almost making him smile. It was a position he often adopted himself…

Nathaniel gulped, suddenly realizing exactly who they were.

"Mom?" he said haltingly. "Dad?"

* * *

"That little idiot," said Bartimaeus. "What's he doing, talking to strangers? Kids today!" 

"He's not a child, Bartimaeus," said Kitty testily, struggling to keep the worry out of her voice. "And I don't think he's an idiot, either."

"What's your point?"

She turned to face the djinni.

"Can't you – lay off him once in a while? He'd be a lot better off if more people at least _acted_ like they cared about him!"

"What is with this trip?" Bartimaeus said, annoyed. "He's a bloody magician, and you're sticking up for him, and now you expect _me_ to be nice to him! Perhaps you aren't aware of some of the ridiculous things he has forced me to do over all these years?"

She turned away. "So you refuse to believe he could change?"

The djinni snorted.

"No magicians really change. Trust me, it's all downhill from here…what do you think will happen when we get back?"

Kitty said nothing; she turned back to watch the three figures in the distance apprehensively.

* * *

Nathaniel's parents smiled sadly at him, and he felt the pain well up inside him; pain he had hidden, or tried to hide, for ten years. He somehow found his voice again. 

"Why did you leave me?" he said harshly, struggling to stay calm. If this was his heart's desire, why did it hurt so much? Did he want the truth, or did he want to make himself suffer?

His mother's lip quivered, and she extended a hand very like his own towards him, as if to caress his cheek. Nathaniel jerked back, his eyes blazing.

"Took your money and run, didn't you? They told me that's what they all do, isn't it? And now you think you can just – just march right back here and pretend you've cared for me _all these years_?" His voice sounded faint and high, and his eyes burned with tears held back for far too long.

His father's eyes remained cold and hard, and Nathaniel was reminded forcibly of himself once again. His mother spoke, quavering.

"You don't understand," she said. "You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?" he cried, every feeling he had felt since the age of six taking over his mind. "You didn't want me, you didn't care; you just answered the damn advertisement!"

"It was supposed to be an honour." His father spoke for the first time in a light voice.

"You think magicians are honourable?" Nathaniel said, feeling as if something was shattered inside him. "Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through? I was locked in a room full of demons when I was six years old. I was humiliated in public because I spoke against someone who wronged me. That same magician burned down my home, killing one of the few people who ever cared for me when I owned up to what I had done to get my revenge, simply to save her…any notion of _honour_ I might have had was taken from me more than four years ago!"

He was breathing hard, only dimly aware of his mother's helpless tears. Why was he suddenly spouting off things Bartimaeus had aggravated him with so many times?

"I have met people in this world who aren't magicians, who are just commoners…do you think they have no honour? I may have liked learning magic for a while, and achieving every ambition I had ever dreamed of…but do you think I'm happy? Do you think I feel _loved_?"

"We needed the money." Apparently, he had inherited his father's emotional control…at times.

"You could have gotten money anywhere else," said Nathaniel venomously. "Instead you made me your puppet." Why couldn't this just be a dream?

He closed his eyes, wishing for once that he didn't care, that he was back in his office with nothing to worry about except paperwork and the American wars. When he opened them again, his parents were still standing there.

"I'm so sorry, Nathaniel," his mother whispered, sounding for once completely honest. He looked into her eyes, seeing himself reflected again in their depths, and his focus on his anger was lost. He was five again, and he had a mother who loved him and who had taught him to read, to walk and talk…

"I'm sorry, too," he said quietly. His head hurt, and he just wanted to be normal again…was that strange, empty space inside him filled again?

"They made us forget your name," said his mother, "but I couldn't. I never had another child, and everything I bought with the money seemed to be so…useless…"

"But you never tried to find me," Nathaniel said slowly, carefully, "you never tried to look me up when I was older? Do you even know my other name?"

"John Mandrake," said his father, "would you have even looked twice at us were we anywhere but here?"

He swallowed hard.

"Don't you dare lecture me for being the way I am," Nathaniel said quietly, "don't you dare…"

There was silence for a while. Then Nathaniel's mother walked over and pulled him into a tight, loving embrace. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears seeping out at last.

"Tell me where you live," he said. "I – I'll have to see you again when I get back…"

His mother stiffened and pulled away, staring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's not possible," his father told him sadly.

"Why not?" he said incredulously. "If it's something to do with my birth name I could really care less…"

His parents looked at each other in horror. He felt as if something were closing in on him…

"Oh, Nathaniel," his mother cried, "didn't you know? We're dead."

* * *

Kitty watched, not sure what to feel, as the woman and Nathaniel hugged each other tightly. 

"Jealous, are you?" said Bartimaeus slyly. "It's all over your face."

She glared at him.

"As if! Who _is_ she, though?"

"If I knew, would I tell you?"

"No."

"Ouch."

Kitty stood up, and the two djinn looked at her, surprised.

"I'm going after him," she said, and set off.

* * *

"No," said Nathaniel disbelievingly, "no…" 

He stepped away from his parents.

"Tell me who did this." His voice was harder than he had ever made it. His mother's eyes would not meet his own.

"It was an accident," she said. "A commoner's riot…" her voice broke.

"The house burned down before anyone could put a stop to it," Nathaniel's father said blandly. "We – slept through it, if it's any consolation…"

Nathaniel said nothing. The commoners…none of them could be trusted! Traitors, the lot of them, and murderers who would kill without a second thought to destroy the magicians who ruled them.

"Why are you here?" he asked calmly, matching his father's tone.

"Perhaps you should ask yourself that. Isn't it what you wanted? To know the truth?"

He blinked. Was it just him, or were they fading into the sunlight?

Then, quite suddenly, his parents were gone. He felt something cold weaving its way through his body; then he turned on his heel to return to the commoner girl and the djinn.

* * *

Kitty ran up to Nathaniel as she saw him turn away from…wait, where had the two figures gone? Were they ghosts? She shivered suddenly, although she was far from cold, thinking of the implications. 

Nathaniel reached her first, walking so fast he almost seemed to run her over.

"Nathaniel, stop!" she said. There was something wrong…something in his eyes…

He turned on her furiously in a flash.

"Why should I?" he snapped, ignoring her startled look. "Kitty Jones, I would appreciate it if you would stop fawning over me all the time and let me take care of myself."

The words were spoken in such a cold, precise manner that she was almost transported back to that time in her parents' living room, barely two years ago.

"All right, all right!" she said jokingly, her hands up. "So who were those people, anyway?"

"That's hardly the business of one such as you."

Kitty almost stopped breathing. She couldn't believe she was hearing this again.

"Excuse me?"

"I hardly think I need to repeat myself."

She laid a gentle hand on his tense forearm.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He pulled away from her, his eyes wild and guarded.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't manhandle me, Ms. Jones." He smiled thinly, that fake smile she had loathed. The use of her surname really rankled with her as well.

"What the _hell_ have they done with you?" she whispered.

He pushed past her, heading for where the two djinn were sitting once again, but she was still faster and grabbed his arm before he had gone two feet.

"You tell me right now what they told you," she said harshly, glaring at him.

His eyes narrowed.

"Since when is it your business to know every detail of my life, Ms. Jones?" he asked her coldly. Something caught in her throat. "I could hardly trust you not to spout it off somewhere else. To your little Resistance friends, perhaps, or some other traitors?"

Kitty stepped back, her heart beating much faster than it was meant to. Something was wrong, and she needed to know why.

"Did they hurt you?" she said quietly. "Why – why are you being like this?"

"Always too nosy for your own good, aren't you?" Nathaniel snapped at her again. "Why should you care about _anything_ that happens to me?"

"I answered that last night!" she cried. "And let me tell you something, _Nathaniel_…Rosanna Lutyens made me _promise_ to protect you in exchange for your birth name!"

She stopped, letting him consider this. Was it right to tell him, after so long?

Kitty found she was wrong. For a moment, the boy's carefully controlled visage showed shock and confusion. Then it was replaced by cold fury once more.

"So after all this," he said levelly, "after all the times you helped me here, told me you cared about me…it was all just a clever ruse, wasn't it? You felt you had to keep your promise to my _art teacher_, but you could really care less about me! And what of all my secrets? I told them to you because I thought you deserved to know, but you only saved me to save your own conscience, didn't you?"

Kitty opened her mouth wordlessly.

"You jerk," she said at last. "I sure as hell _thought_ I cared about you, but if you don't want any of that I won't help you any more!"

"Good!" the boy retorted angrily. "You commoners need to be taught to stop meddling! You don't care what the consequences are, do you, as long as it's at the cost of the magicians! I can't _imagine_ what you thought you could do with that stupid amulet. What would _your_ heart's desire be, the death of all magicians?"

For the first time in days, Kitty slapped him with all of her strength. The cracking sound made the djinn glance over, surprised. Was that something rustling in the trees to their right? She turned back to Nathaniel, her eyes burning with angry tears.

"We never killed anyone," she said. "It's you_ magicians_ who do the killing, and the hurting! What about those commoners who are dying every day in America, under _your_ orders? I suppose you could care less if the Night Police found us all one night and ripped us to shreds? Ripped _me _to shreds?"

The magician said nothing, but that was enough for her. She shook her head in helpless rage and sad desperation.

"I was ready to stick up for you," she said, "against anyone. You can trust John Mandrake! He really isn't like the other magicians, there is some good left in him! But there isn't, really, is there? I suppose we've both been pretending there was something here, between us? Talk to me, damn you!"

She hit him again, but Nathaniel stood there like a block of stone, watching her. She gazed back at him, feeling betrayed as she hadn't since the golem incident.

* * *

I was really starting to wonder what was going on. For heaven's sake, Kitty had started slapping the boy again! However amusing this might be, it was also noisy, and I didn't want to attract too much attention… 

Sure enough, I saw movement in the trees. Wait…there was more, over on the other side! Three places…well, _somebody_ wanted to mess with us again, that was for sure. My excellent, if pessimistic, hypothesis was supported as the mercenary cleared the trees. His marid followed close beside him…that was no good. I thought they'd thought we were dead from the explosion; I guess they understood that they'd rushed the job.

Just when I thought the situation couldn't get any worse, I looked back to the other place and saw Jabor. Uh-oh…I'd forgotten about him. I should have known he would dematerialize the moment that silver got in his system! Damn those humans, for making me think he was destroyed!

I poked Queezle.

"Sorry, my good friend," I said eloquently, "but trouble is once again on my trail and I must depart. See you again soon?" I asked.

She smiled.

"As I can't really leave, you'll have to make a point of seeing me yourself, Bartimaeus."

I gave her an affectionate hug (the kind that doesn't give spectators too many ideas…hey, you! Keep quiet!), then trundled off to the bickering humans, who now appeared to be having an angry staring showdown. What drama!

"Hate to break this up," I said cheerfully, "but we are in danger of our lives. How about some orders, Nat?"

"Take us back," he said shortly, glancing around with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "_Now._"

I grasped their hands and tried to dematerialize, but then I noticed something was wrong. I swore in the eloquent language of the Lower Egyptians.

"We're in the wrong place!" I told them angrily. "We can only get out of here if we're back on the beach!"

My master made a strangled noise that none of us could interpret. But he needn't have worried; there was another way out.

"I'll have to make a portal," I said grimly. "It's more dangerous…could do something with our minds…"

Kitty swallowed.

"All right," she said. "I suppose we have no choice." Even as she spoke, one of Jabor's Detonations combined with a bolt of marid lightning sailed over our heads.

Carefully I made a great, shimmering black void in the air. Nathaniel did not look remotely convinced that this was safe.

"I'll go first," said Kitty, shooting him a venomous look. "You'd best be careful, _Nathaniel_."

What was with this? To my surprise, the boy responded, just as sharply.

"You would do best not to call me that, Ms. Jones."

"It's your name."

"My name is John Mandrake."

The three of us stepped through the portal, into what seemed like oblivion, swallowing us and taking us far from the Island of Phasma Mortuus.

* * *

Ta-da! Wasn't that long and supremely chaotic and…well, sad? Tell me if you have questions…if a lot of things weren't really clear, things will be explained later on. Please review, more coming ASAP! Sorry this took so long…love ya! 


	13. Memory is Futile, part 1

Last real chapter, everyone! God, I never thought I'd really get this far…I have this thing about finishing stories, I think. Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who supported throughout the creation of my very first fanfic!

In this chapter, everyone comes to and discovers that…wait…what happened? As Bartimaeus predicted, their minds have been altered somewhat. And hey…what happened to the Amulet, anyway? Nathaniel reports to his superiors (…) and Kitty makes some serious decisions about the second Resistance.

Disclaimer: Ha-ha, I just realized I didn't write one of these for one of the last chapters…ah, well. Wait, did I? No time to check…ah, well. For both of them, I did not make up the characters. But I'm sure you've figured that out by now. (Note to Self: Discover better sense of humour when writing silly disclaimers)

**

* * *

Memory is Futile**

"As memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be driven, it may also be a hell from which we cannot escape." – John Lancaster  
Spalding

John Mandrake opened his eyes slowly, for fear of disrupting his senses even more than they already were. He rubbed the back of his head, where he could feel a bruise.

And sat up with a start. What was going on? What on _earth_ was he doing lying on the grass in the middle of...well...a park? Looking around, he realized he must be near Highgate. Someone was sitting by the metal bridge that connected the two sides of the park...on closer inspection, it was Bartimaeus. What was he doing here? Why had he, Mandrake summoned him?

"Bartimaeus," he said officially, standing up with difficulty, "what exactly are we doing here?"

"Search me," the demon replied, turning to face him. The face of the Egyptian boy looked rather confused. "All I remember is that we were going to go to Phasma Mortuus to...that's it! Find the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus."

Mandrake's memory blossomed. Of course, the Amulet!

"Yes, that's right," he said coolly. "Bartimaeus...can you recall if we – er – appropriated the artifact?"

"Dunno. Do you recall why we can't recall anything?"

The magician closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. For someone known to have a great memory, he really was losing it. What had happened on the island? A surge of heat and fire...the smell of sulfur...and – falling rocks? An explosion? Perhaps he had been knocked out somehow, and transported back...but that didn't explain where the amulet had gone. There was only one possible solution, for it could not have been stolen...

"We destroyed it, didn't we? That must be it," he told his servant.

Bartimaeus nodded reluctantly, looking distinctly peeved about something.

* * *

I woke up the second we hit the earth again. My master was beside me, unconscious...was it just me, or had that happened a lot lately? I couldn't recall. And wasn't there supposed to be someone else with us? I could certainly remember another shadow in the portal, thrown away from us as we found our destination... 

Why couldn't I remember anything? It's not like djinn have the memory span of a goldfish (you might recall, I told you all this before.) Nat – Mandrake and I had gone to the dead spirit island. We were looking for something...and there were others there, too, enemies and friends... For some reason, our minds had been wiped clean inside my portal...others might say, there's shoddy workmanship for you, but hey, I'd never made one before.

What _really _bugged me was that _my_ fine, developed, and multi-level conscious mind had been erased just as well as the humans'. Wait...there was only one human. Wasn't there? Damn it.

My master came to fairly quickly (you'd think he'd had practice recently...what _had_ happened here?) and, of course, began asking questions right away. Predictable, and _so_ convenient in my current state. He evidently thought we'd destroyed the amulet. I wasn't so sure about that...I mean, honestly, what _could_ destroy something that powerful? We sure as hell hadn't just melted it down (although, now that I think of it, that would be an ideal solution for any troublesome artifact...)

"So..." I said, "shouldn't you...er...report to the big bonanza?"

"Stop telling me what to do, Bartimaeus," the boy said sharply. He paused. "We must report to Richmond immediately...but what am I going to tell them?"

Even though this question was probably not for me, I answered. "You _could_ just tell them that were in danger from...er...Beardie, maybe?"

That was funny...why had the mercenary jumped so quickly to mind? Had he been there?

"And then...we destroyed the artifact to stop him getting it by causing a...rockfall. Sound good?" The boy frowned.

"I'll have to mention the Resistance," he said to himself, "since stopping _them_ from getting it was the whole point to the trip. But since I made no arrests..."

"Boy, you are screwed, kid."

* * *

Kitty hit the ground hard and rolled, just as she had been trained to so long ago. Her head hurt incredibly and her brain was one huge muddle. What had just happened? She had been in some sort of tunnel...then she had been torn away and thrown into... She looked around her. Coincidentally, she seemed to be right beside the Resistance's cellar. How had she got here? 

She'd been somewhere...Bartimaeus had been with her, and she was looking for...what, exactly? Perhaps it was all a dream...after all, why would Bartimaeus have been with her? Mandrake surely wouldn't have ordered him to come with her.

Mandrake...something stirred deep within her mind. Was she forgetting something about him? It was all so strange...perhaps her memory had been erased. But for some reason she couldn't get his face out of her mind, just as it had been almost two years ago. Mandrake had probably forgotten her...that would be just like the arrogant git. But why did she even care? That was long ago...she had the Resistance to think about. She had to find Kevin, Jenson, Antony, Rory, Rose, Oliver, and...and Lei.

_Lei_. Lei had been hurt, so she had gone off to get the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus so she could get their heart's desires. Oliver was dead and Kevin had stolen something...a will? And she had been looking for John Mandrake...something about his art teacher...

Kitty covered her face in her hands. Why now? If she hadn't actually gone yet, so much time had been wasted...Lei might be dead...why couldn't she remember what had happened after Kevin had given her the will? She stuck her hands in her pockets, wondering what on earth she could tell the Resistance now.

Then, suddenly...what was that hard thing in her pocket? A chain? She drew it out slowly, and gasped in wonder.

The Amulet of Phasma Mortuus, clear as noonday.

It looked vaguely familiar...had she seen it before? But then something else stirred within her, almost like...regret. Sorrow. Something she had lost because of this... The jewel radiated heat, and she decided not to touch it. That would be a decision for the Resistance...but as she thought this, a hollow feeling started in Kitty's heart. She was tired of running about after artifacts, and too many of them had been hurt by it.

"Kitty?" She looked up, startled.

"How many times have I told you to call me Alyssa?" Then she smiled as Rose threw her arms around her neck.

* * *

"John! How absolutely _wonderful_ to see you again!" 

Quentin Makepeace tugged at Mandrake's arm and pulled him inside his flat enthusiastically. The door shut and the playwright was on him like a flash.

"So?" he said. "Any news about the...er...artifact you were going to fetch?"

Mandrake straightened his tie and cleared his throat. Outside, he could hear Bartimaeus kicking small stones at the door, which made rather loud _clunks_ as they hit. He had to hurry.

"Yes, Mr. Makepeace," he said elegantly. "The Resistance has been prevented from gaining that said Amulet. Sadly, it had to be destroyed in the process. I had no choice; however, we may be glad as to the fact that the commoners will never lay their hands upon it."

He could sense his friend's disappointment, and felt a stab of annoyance. How could Makepeace possibly know the dangers Mandrake had probably suffered from? He would like to see any_ other_ members of the government risk themselves in the way he...possibly had. If only he could remember!

"Well, well, well, my boy...a mixed bag, really, isn't it? Of course, I shall inform the Prime Minister of your success in halting the Resistance in this mission. We need not mention the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus at all, really. If you wouldn't mind, though...how exactly _did_ you destroy it?"

Mandrake swallowed hard. He had been dreading this part, and did not really want to inform the members of Devereaux's Council that he had lost his mind.

"The tower was destroyed by Detonations, sir," he said, recalling something about the island's nature in his books. "The Amulet might have survived, afterward, but the island's resident dragons appear to have melted it down in their haste to attack me and my djinn. We escaped unharmed, however."

Makepeace's grin reappeared so suddenly it was startling.

"Dragons, my boy? Marvelous! I knew you could do it! Reminds me of one of my earlier plays, from my youth...I do believe it was called _The Dragon of the Marsh_."

"Of course, sir. A classic."

"Indeed, such wonderful taste you have, John. That reminds me...I would like your help in a little production next week, for dear Rupert's birthday..."

"Really, Quentin? What sort of production?"

"I was rather thinking of re-making _A Midwinter Night's Dream_...it _is_ one of his favourites, and you would do _splendidly_ as the young sprite. A fairy, you know...we'd dangle you from the ceiling with a nice pair of gauzy wings..."

"Fascinating, sir," said Mandrake, although inside his heart quailed. He would undergo more ridicule, for certain, and this time at a height. He would be lucky if he wasn't sick immediately afterward. Just like the time...

He frowned. What was he recalling again? He could have sworn it was something to with Kitty Jones...but she was dead. What on earth -

"Are you all right, John?" Makepeace was watching him. Mandrake plastered a fake grin on his face before answering.

"I'm spectacular, actually."

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

Sorry to leave you all hanging there, there's a bit more to be said...I'll finish this next week, but I'm really busy right now. Enjoy! Part 2 of this chapter coming up ASAP!_  
_


	14. Memory is Futile, part 2

Essentially the 14th chapter, but really just Part 13.5…no summary needed. This is mostly Kitty-centered…Nat was mostly finished last time. Brief fluff, but with the wrong person. Sorry this took so long!

**

* * *

Memory is Futile, part 2**

"A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen." – Edward de Bono

Kitty closed her eyes and savoured the familiar smells of damp and decay in the cellar. Wherever she had been, and whatever had happened to her there, it was good to be home.

"Er…Kitty?" It was Kevin. Her eyes snapped back open.

"Are you all right? It looked for a moment like you were savouring the smells of damp and decay…"

"Shut up. I missed you all!"

"What was it liked?" Jenson asked eagerly, his overfilled notebook already out like a newspaper reporter's.

Kitty frowned.

"That's the weird thing," she said to them. "On the way back home, something must have happened…with the portal. I can't remember anything now."

"Amnesia?" said Antony, frowning.

"I don't think so," Kitty told him. "I can remember everything clearly up until after Kevin came to my apartment the other day. After that it's like an entire section was just erased for some unknown purpose…"

"And the Amulet?" asked Rory. "Was it all for nothing?"

Kitty braced herself.

"I have it," she said slowly. "I'm not sure how. And I'm not sure if I want to touch it at all."

"Oh, come now," said Jenson blusteringly. "How are we ever going to get our heart's desires if we don't even touch it?"

She had been afraid they would take it this way…had the Resistance always been this greedy and grasping? For a moment she saw Mr. Pennyfeather again, creeping in the darkest tomb in search of wicked things…but no. That was over. It would have to be different this time.

Carefully, Kitty reached into her pocket once again and pulled out the Amulet of Phasma Mortuus by its thin chain. The purple jewel sparkled and danced in their torchlight, and most of the group gasped in wonder. Far from making her feel satisfied from a raid well done, the sounds made the emptiness inside of her increase. She couldn't do this anymore…

As one, the hands of the Resistance reached out to touch the amulet. Kitty felt, once again, that inexplicable feeling of foreboding and – was it still? – sorrow. She closed her eyes as their fingers made contact, ready for an explosion or a jolt of power.

That was when the surprise came.

With a sound not unlike a snake's hiss, the beautiful amulet dissolved into nothing but sand. Kitty blinked, sure she had missed something.

"What the _hell_?" Antony looked flabbergasted, staring at the pile of sand that had slipped through his dark fingers. Gone all gone…everything for nothing…

Kitty covered her mouth with her hands. _Why?_

"That's – rather unfortunate," she squeaked from behind her fingers. Rose looked as if she were about to cry.

"Come on, you guys," said Kevin, while the others looked dejected. "This wasn't our only hope or anything…we just need to rethink this, that's all…"

"Why?" cried Jenson, looking profoundly upset that his meticulous (and obviously too public) research had gone to waste. "Why did it disappear?"

"I guess it only works on that island place," said Rory sadly, her curls drooping with disappointment.

"Listen," said Kitty. Everyone turned to her, but she couldn't look at them. "I – I'm thinking of quitting the Resistance."

"_What!_" cried Jenson, Rory, and Rose all together. Antony looked solemn, Kevin's expression blank.

"Look, you know it's hopeless!" she said. "This just isn't the way to bring the magicians down…every step we take forward, we're just pushed backward again. Now we're just depending on artefacts again, which will just bring us down further. They're going to pick us off one by one. _This isn't the way to do it_."

No one spoke, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I agree with Kitty." It was Kevin, and he was smiling wryly. "It's not safe anymore to keep doing this. It's not like I'm giving up - " he looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"It'll happen eventually," Kitty continued, grateful to him. "Remember what I said about the endless cycle no one escapes from? We just need to get someone else on our side…someone other than commoners…"

Rory stood suddenly and walked away from her, her small fists clenched. The door slammed behind her. Jenson followed without looking back.

"_Listen_ to me!" Kitty cried out at their retreating backs. She turned to her remaining companions: Rose was still shaking her head, looking betrayed.

"Rose…" she began, but she knew it was too late.

"Goodbye, Alyssa," the girl said , giving her a small smile before turning to the door. She glanced back once before leaving; Kitty could hear the beginnings of a sob before the door to the cellar was closed once again.

Antony smiled and clapped her on the back.

"It's been…invigorating," he said.

"Thanks."

He left quietly after pulling his trusty knife out of the wall. Kitty turned to Kevin and saw the strangest look in his eyes.

"Kevin?" she began tentatively. He walked, not towards the door, but to her.

"I'll really miss you, Kitty."

Then he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She gasped and drew back. That had been rather unexpected! But why did it feel as if she were betraying someone?

Kevin looked rather hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kitty…I've been, well…"

"It's – it's all right, don't apologise." Kitty felt flustered. What was wrong with her? She had always like Kevin, perhaps even as more than a friend…

He kissed her again, drawing her close to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, breaking off. "I – I can't."

He stared at her for a while.

"I guess I should have known," he said quietly. "But – will you remember me?"

"Of course." How could he even ask?

Kevin smiled again.

"That's all right, then." He walked to the door, but paused and looked back at her with his hand on the knob. "You should go tell Lei, you know. About – about what's happened."

Kevin opened the door and left the cellar for the last time, leaving Kitty behind with her troubled thoughts.

* * *

"So, ready to dismiss me yet?" 

"I'm getting there! I told you, something else might come up…"

Yeah, right. The kid just couldn't bear to get rid of me! After the apparent trauma of Phasma Mortuus (which I still couldn't remember at all), he had made up all sorts of excuses to keep me on earth. I tried all the annoying methods I could think of, but he just wouldn't break…it seemed like with each passing day, Mandrake grew colder and more distant from me. And get this: he was even researching _other djinn_ to summon, while still keeping me here! Honestly!

As a last resort, I tried something new: I took the form of the dead Resistance girl, Kitty Jones. That at least got me some reaction! He looked up from his papers and frowned.

"That's an – interesting guise. More creative than your others."

What! I've got feathered serpents, whirling columns of sand, ferocious minotaurs, crow-headed men, creepy Aztec skulls…and this was more creative? I jumped in eloquently after him.

"I suppose. It's Kitty Jones, you know, the girl who was killed by the golem while _saving your life_." My trump card, of course. A brief reminder of his own lack of morals might trick him into finally letting me go.

To my annoyance, he said nothing.

"What -" Kitty's face adopted a sullen teenager expression. "Not _still_ preying on your thoughts, is she?"

"If she is, it's because of you!" Finally, some attention!

Unfortunately, that's when the phone rang; predictably, Mandrake answered it with a flourish.

"Yes? Oh, hello, Quentin. Yes, I heard about the newest premiere…yes, fascinating. Now, I'm a bit occupied at the moment, so…what? A mysterious envelope? Yes, I would also suspect an afrit to be behind…what on _earth_ has the ambassador's wife got to do with any of this? I see…yes, I'll respond immediately, if you could kindly inform Mr. Ffoukes of my immediate arrival…good-bye."

He turned to me and I could feel the waves of doom crashing upon me again. Time for another job.

* * *

The piano shop was open when Kitty approached the door. She could hear music inside…someone playing, no doubt. The question was if Lei was there. 

She closed her eyes and smiled as the piece reached a glorious, passionate crescendo, then opened the door and walked into the threshold.

Kitty had not gone three paces, trying to find the source of the music, when it stopped. She furrowed her brow and listened hard, but no footsteps sounded in the distance. She crept forward towards an open doorway…

_Thunk!_

A silver knife with an Oriental-style handle plunged itself into the doorframe, two scant inches from her throat. She gulped and turned, hearing a voice say:

"It's polite and more common for customers to make themselves known."

Kitty smiled, recognizing the voice.

"It's me, Lei…Kitty."

A startled gasp, and the dark-haired girl revealed herself.

She looked much better, although Kitty could see the bandaging on her side beneath her thin, draping clothes. She was holding another knife and smiling, her black hair shining in the light of the shop's chandeliers.

Kitty looked at Lei and, without warning, burst into tears.

The older girl was at her side immediately, pulling her into a tight embrace. Kitty cried into her shoulder.

"Now, then…what's this?" Lei asked her.

"It's all too much," said Kitty, her breath coming short, "I went to that island and I can't remember anything and then I brought back the amulet and it dissolved in our hands and the Resistance broke up and everyone left and Kevin kissed me…"

"Well, now, that's a bit – Kevin _kissed you_? What's wrong with that? He's liked you for ages…"

Kitty laughed in a watery sort of way.

"I don't know," she said breathlessly, "it was weird. As if I was betraying someone else…but Lei, the Resistance is finished. That's why I – why I came…"

Lei gave her a handkerchief and Kitty blew her nose. Lei looked almost amused.

"God, I've never seen you cry like that, Kitty…anyway, don't worry about the Resistance. We've been crumbling for months now. There'll be other ways to get the magicians down, without sacrificing our lives…remember the continuous cycles you're always talking about?"

Kitty smiled, then stood back and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry about that," she said. "You're right, you know…I haven't cried like that in a long time…"

"What are you going to do now? If you need a place to stay, or a job…and what about the lot of us knowing who you are?"

Kitty sighed. This much she already had figured out.

"I'll go back to working at Hyrnek's, maybe with another job in the evenings…some inn or something is bound to need a waitress or something. As for my identity…I'll get a couple new ones. Alyssa Feldman will have to go; I can't risk it, I'm not sure I can trust Rory and Jenson not to go blabbing. Even Rose…and I'll cut my hair again…"

She stopped. It was Lei's eyes who were filled with tears now; she swiped them away angrily.

"I'll miss you a lot, Kitty."

"Oh, don't start," she said. "You'll have me breaking down again. You'll have this shop, and all your other friends…you play very well, by the way. I was listening at the door."

Lei blushed.

"I'm thinking of joining the Makepeace Orchestra…I could make quite a lot of money of his ridiculous musicals…"  
"That's a great idea," said Kitty firmly, giving her friend one last hug. "Look after yourself, Lei."

The girl pulled her knife out of the door-lintel and smiled. Kitty smiled back before turning and walking back into the crowded street.

**THE END**

* * *

Ta-da! _C'est terminé_! Epilogue coming up right away…hope you liked the ending! 


	15. Epilogue

Wow…I can't believe I'm here at last. It seems like only yesterday I was writing a Prologue to this story…well, here's my very first fanfic finished at long last! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it!

**

* * *

Epilogue**

_What happens now_?

John Mandrake waited outside the door to the Council Room, wondering. Mr. Devereaux had asked to see him yet again, but he was running out of time; he had a hunch it had something to do with the death of Marmaduke Fry, the Foreign Minister.

It was all Mandrake could do not to forget his dignity and wriggle with excitement. Despite the minister's unfortunate demise, his position was absolutely open for a new contender. It was his chance at last!

Mandrake had done very well over the last year or so, his djinni overcoming each new obstacle to the government. If only he could something about the American campaigns…they still weren't going very well. His thoughts turned, not for the first time, to Gladstone's Staff…would a place in the Council mean he would finally be able to use it?

Of course, the Staff also brought with it thoughts of the girl, Kitty Jones…that was rather unfortunate, and he found it even harder to turn it from his mind then usual. This wasn't helped by the fact that Bartimaeus insisted in appearing in her form whenever possible.

He had certainly in the year or so since he had permanently summoned Bartimaeus; he was less thin and much healthier-looking. His immense workload had had the fortunate effect of tiring him enough to sleep very well every night, and he was no longer troubled by strange dreams of two people waving at him from the middle of a field of white flowers…

Mandrake still didn't understand what those dreams were about, but he was relatively glad they had stopped. He didn't need that sort of thing preying on his mind! Still, the memory of them seemed to cause him almost a pang of sorrow…

He shook his head. There were more important things to worry about; he was almost seventeen, now, and was almost guaranteed a spot among the most powerful in government. It was a chance, perhaps, to get back at Ms. Whitwell or the Assistant Police Chief, Ms. Farrar…not to mention Carl Mortensen and all the others who had disliked him for years. He could bide his time, now.

The doors opened and admitted him into the presence of England's Prime Minister.

"Hello, John!" said Devereaux brightly, as he always did because of Mandrake's apparent "fascination" with the theatre. "I simply _had_ to speak with you…you know how it is…"

_I do indeed_, he thought to himself. _Please get on with it_.

"I have liked you for many years, my boy, what with your success in the Lovelace and Duvall affairs…not to mention that situation with the Anarchist and that Oyster…"

Mandrake winced in painful recall, but tried to keep his expression normal.

"Yes, sir."

"I have decided, in simpler terms, to offer you a place in my own Council…as Information Minister, to be precise. Ms. Malbindi shall take over the Foreign Ministry, but I think you will do an admirable job in her place."

"Yes, sir." Mandrake tried hard to control his mounting excitement. He was to be a higher minister! Finally, some recognition for his talent!

Mr. Devereaux bent close conspiratorially.

"As for your previous post," he said quietly, "well…I daresay you could continue there as well?"

Mandrake masked his astonishment well. So this was the kind of power he had!

"Indeed, sir. It shall most likely work out commendably."

"Good!" Devereaux clapped his hands together. "Well, that really is all, John…I daresay you've heard about the premiere? Only three months away! Quentin shall _outdo_ himself this time!"

"I daresay he shall. Thank-you sir, thank-you, I must be going now. Should I be present at the Council meeting tomorrow?"

"Of course! Best to jump right in. Thank-_you­, _John."

_Thank-you…_

"_You saved my life."_

"_I suppose. Time I paid you back, you know."_

_A kiss in the sunlight of a strange world…_

"I say, John, are you quite all right? You had the strangest look on your face…"

"I assure you I am quite well, sir."

John Mandrake grinned in spite of himself.

* * *

"So, Mr. Hyrnek, any more packages for me to deliver today?" 

"In fact, there is, Kitty…I mean, Clara. Or Lizzie…I daresay you have no preference, really?"

"Not really…I'm only ever Kitty to myself, you see. Well, let's see."

"One moment, I'll get them…"

The small man went into the back room to fetch the packages of books. Kitty was glad that she had this job: it was interesting to wander around London in search of magician's houses or even small libraries that had ordered books from Hyrnek and Sons. Not that she didn't miss…but that was ages ago.

The number of people who gathered at the Frog Inn, where she worked at night, was growing, but all they ever did was talk. Once or twice she imagined whacking the speakers round the head with the empty beer bottles, but she knew it would not help the revolution along in the right way.

How could they all just…wait all the time! It was as if there was no one to take her place as the leader of the rebellion. Sometimes Kitty even considered starting up a third Resistance, but she knew it would crumble as quickly as the last one. It was an endless cycle of strife in itself.

If only they had more people on their side! And not just people, magicians as well…the proprietor of the Inn was in contact with the Czechs, but so far they had given them nothing useful…small weapons of no use against the horde of demons the government could raise if there were collective rebellion. And yet in the streets every day, children could see demons and resist their magics…perhaps Bartimaeus' calculations were wrong, and the magical British Empire was well on its way to its demise.

Bartimaeus…she did wonder, sometimes, what it would be like if they somehow got demons on their side. Would they feel less imprisoned if it was the commoners who summoned them? What if they learned to work together and trusted each other enough to work collectively to overthrow the hated magicians?

The idea had obsessed her for over a year now…if she could only get into the libraries and find out more about Bartimaeus! But that was impossible; commoners weren't allowed inside, and she rather liked her life as it was: quiet and solitary. Kitty was willing to bet she wouldn't enjoy prison; now she was eighteen and old enough to be thrown into the Tower.

The Tower…someone else had tried to put in there. And then she had saved his life…without warning, a strange memory floated to the front of Kitty's mind.

_A dance with an enemy under the light of thousands of fairies…a night to remember on a strange island…_

"_May I have this dance, Ms. Jones?"_

Kitty was startled out of her mystifying reverie by the return of Mr. Hyrnek.

"Here we are, Kitty…just the one today…to Mr. Harold Button, a magician."

_So_, she thought to herself, grinning, _what happens now_?

_To Be Continued…turn to page 1 of Jonathan Stroud's _Ptolemy's Gate

* * *

God, I've been busy today. It's finally finished! Now, my author's note… 

This story came to me about three months after I read _Golem's Eye_, before I had ever really considered fanfiction. I found myself often wondering what had happened to Nathaniel's parents…why would they have given him up like that? This idea rapidly became an obsession for me and I decided to write a story about it.

First, I needed an artefact, since it seemed all the books' titles were artefacts (remember, I hadn't read _Ptolemy's Gate_ yet). I chose an amulet. Next, I needed some faraway place; I created an island where dead sprits went, because I felt like giving entities like Bartimaeus a heaven.

Now, to name that place…that was tough. I wanted something catchy, but not too overused, and that meant making up my own name. I chose the Latin translation of Dead Spirits: Phasma Mortuus, as you guys saw. I named the amulet after the island and – _voila!_ A title for my story.

The last element I needed was something that had also become an obsession of mine: NatKitty. I was really disappointed with the end of the second book, but quickly convinced myself they would be together in the end. I didn't really think about whether they would both be alive…but never mind that. If you want my thoughts on Nathaniel's death, read _The Last Page_.

Anyway, I started writing and writing…this story was my sole goal in life for most of Christmas vacation (pathetic, I know.) I updated as quick as I could, because I LOVED getting reviews from people! I'm really happy right now because I reached fifty. Next time I'll aim for a hundred.

So…15 sections in about three months. Pretty amazing for me. Anyways, thanks to everyone who read this story, and especially those who reviewed afterward. You guys made life interesting!

So, what's up next for me? I'm planning on continuing with my Bartimaeus obsessions, and maybe thinking up another story to do with Nathaniel's parents, or maybe some other members of his family. I have to finish my other fic, _The Last Page_, first, but I'm gonna get right on. Also planned is a songfic from _Twisting Again_…I'd appreciate it if more people reviewed that, by the way.

Well, that's all for now…once again, thank-you all for your support and reviews!

Love, Musica Diabolos


End file.
